Steel Knight
by Paint Pen
Summary: They went through hell to get the ones they loved back; learning too late that life, once gone from this world, could never return here. The lack of knowledge kills people.
1. Chapter 1

**Steel Knight Episode 1**

* * *

><p>I know the start is a little rocky, but I promise that if you continue reading it will get MUCH better. :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Place<strong>: Central City, Amestris

**Date**: October 12, 1938

**Time**: 8:40pm

**_BOOM!_**

It had been two weeks sense the first attack. The first couple had been warnings; abandoned or empty buildings throughout the city had seemingly been spontaneously exploding. Then, a grocery store, a movie house, a hat shop and a military building had all exploded. In total the casualties numbered 73, and the death count was at 43 and rising. The entire capital had begun to panic. Finally, after such a devastating loss of life the men behind the attacks had been found, and a very unique team of specialists had been dispatched. Currently they were sitting on top of a small apartment building right outside of Central Command - watching a group of suspicious men below them. They had been following one of the goons all day and at last he had lead them to the rest of the group.

Erix squinted his bright blue eyes as he observed the men below him with his binoculars.

"There are six thugs down there ,"he reported. "Most of them have guns - automatic pistols from the looks of it. The one without any weapons seems to be our guy. Tall, muscular build, early 40s, bald - yep that's our man. It seems that he's drawing something on the ground."

Ellis sighed deeply and cradled her forehead. Her bleach blonde bangs falling in front of her eyes.

"It's a transmutation circle, moron." She whispered harshly.

Erix snorted indignantly. "Hey, at least I'm not the one who put a big hole in our apartment wall, antagonized our land lady and got us kicked out!"

"That was an accident! Besides that cranky old hag for a land lady had it coming, and you know it!" Barked the insulted fourteen year old. "Be quiet, I can't hear what they're saying - and enough with the binoculars!"

Erix ran his long lightly tanned fingers through his naturally dirty-blonde hair. Looking up from his perch on the edge of the rooftop he smiled hypocritically at his younger sister - they were only one year apart, but there was definitely a large gap between the two siblings maturity levels(In his mind that is).

"But that makes it feel more like an espionage mission!" He explained now ugusting his rectangular shaped spectacles that framed his face.

"This coming from the guy wearing the purple blazer." scoffed his hazel eyed brother Gilbert. Erix was about to protect his choice in attire when Gene placed a firm, yet gentle hand over his cousin's mouth keeping him silent.

"Erix, please be quiet for a minute," begged his younger cousin. Gene was only nine years old but he was smart, and could tell if this carried on the bad guy would get away. Besides for being the youngest, Gene also didn't look much like his cousins. They were all a nice pleasant skin tone. Not white, but not tan either. His skin was very pale and much softer. He was also shorter than they were at his age - even Ellis. His hair was jet black and his face round. All of these qualities he had inherited from his Xingese mother. The only trait he shared with his father's side of the family physically was his eye color. Just like his dad, uncle, and Ellis he too had golden eyes.

"Alright, enough chit chat. Let's get to work," ordered Ellis in agreement, realizing she would never be able to get anything done with their babbling. Ellis ordered Gil and Gene to cover one end of the alley while she and Erix would be on the other end. They were not to act until they got her signal. The two youngest boys quietly hurried through the darkness to where they had to be. As Ellis and Erix positioned themselves in an undisclosed position in the shadows near the bad guys at last their conversations became clear.

"Hey boss, asked one of Gregor Mac's redneck goons. "When we done and get to blow this place sky high like all of them other buildings?"

Gregor put the finishing touches on his array and stood up, a diabolical smile on his face.

"My friend, we are finished and now so is Amestris..."

Suddenly a bright light of a transmutation could be seen for a split second a few yards away and a swirl of throwing knives zoomed past their heads – one cutting Gregor Mac's cheek.

"So, it was you. Your the one who bombed those buildings – hurt all those innocent people, and now you plan on blowing up Central Command." said solemnly what seemed to be the voice of a young boy.

The villains spun in the direction of the voice to see who the owner was. Gregor Mac raised a bushy black eyebrow at what seemed to be a young boy with short bleach blonde hair and fiery golden eyes. The child began to stride toward them. He was wearing a jet black coat that went down just below his hips, and matching fedora.

"What a child?" The leader of the group demanded vulgarly.

"I'm not a child, I'm a State Alchemist." the kid gloated.

"The military is making children it's dogs? How sick."

"Why did you kill all those people?" Asked the child angrily, ignoring the man's question. Ellis could tolerate many things, but not senseless violence.

"Simple, it's the first baby steps to ushering in an era of greatness," he replied. "In order for _him _to become ruler of all, Amestris must fall. It is destined!"

"Your nuts," She deemed him. "Besides, **nothing** is a good excuse for murdering innocent people!"

Ellis clapped her hands together, then lunged for the ground near her feet, as she touched the ground alchemical lights appeared. The goons pulled out there pistols, ready to fire when a teenage boy in a purple blazer – his face painted green – charged at them, whacking their weapons out of their grasp with a frying pan and soup spoon. Ellis attacked them too with the stone club she had just transmuted.

"Woowa!" The teenagers chanted like Kung Fu masters as they smacked them silly.

In the confusion of the battle Gregor Mac made a dash for it. He was tailed closely however by the child in the red coat. He was slowly gaining ground however, until he reached the end of the alley way. His escape path was blocked by a skinny eight foot tall man in a trench coat and menacing helmet. Mac hesitated for a bit before charging toward the taller man. With a wild yell he put all his force into a punch aimed at the man's midsection, only to be caught off guard when his fist collided with nothing but air and the man split in half – revealing that it had just been two young boys, one on the others shoulders.

"Wha-" He mouthed in confusion. Gene, the boy who had been the upper half of the body threw off the coat (still wearing the metal helmet though) reached into a pouch attached to his gray shorts and expertly chucked kunai in his direction – causing Gregor to get bloody gashes on his arms and legs.

"Why you little-" he began as he spotted an incoming speck of blonde hair in his peripheral vision.

"HAAAA!" Ellis screamed as she slammed her club downward onto the man, but he caught hold of her arm midair and tossed her aside; ripping off her sleeve and knocking her hat off in the process. Now without any material covering the arm, Gregor Mac could see that it was no limb of flesh and bone, but auto-mail.

"An auto-mail arm - and you transmuted without the use of a circle – wait that means your the **SteelKnight Alchemist**!

The child pulled off the ruined coat. "You got that right she smirked; putting her fedora back on her brow as she stood up.

"Well, nice try little boy." he mocked; not realizing he had the kid's gender mixed up.

Ellis got to her feet. Her entire body fuming with rage, eye brows twitching.

"Youdanmblindmuscleboundmole! I'm a FEMALE!" She spassed.

"Oh." he said nonchalantly.

A giant sweat drop formed on the man's and the two younger boys' brows.

"Now you've done it." guffawed Gil. "Now she's gonna DESTROY you."

With a mighty warriors cry Ellis once again charged at the man. In a split second, Gregor Mac threw something hard to the ground – a bright light blinding the three children.

"Flash bomb!" cried Gene.

When the light died away Gregor Mac was gone.

"Oh, that's just great." sarcastically boomed Gilbert, eying his older sister. "He's gone."

Ellis frowned. "Well, you could have done something other than stand there and watch, like i don't know - _grab him_."

"He couldn't have gotten far," Gene reasoned.

Ellis nodded in agreement and was about to dash away in the direction the criminal had likely headed when she was caught by the arm by Gilbert.

"What about his accomplices," he pointed out. Directing there attention over to the pile of bodies they saw Gregor's comrades beaten and bruised, with Erix sitting cross legged atop them – sketching something down in his journal.

"Gene, you'll come with me," Ellis ordered. Then to her brother Gil she commanded, " You go get some MPs to arrest those guys before they wake up - if they wake up that is."

With a nod of obedience from both boys they headed out in their respected ways.

It didn't take long for the youngsters to spot the man they had been fighting. Ellis slapped her hands together, transmuting a part of her auto-mail arm into a sword-like thing. Meanwhile Gene reached into his pouch and pulled out more Kunai and some chalk.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Gene demanded the civilians crowding the streets as he flung his weapons. Cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter – the kunai raced toward their victim. Mac screamed in pain as the five, razor sharp, Xingese weapons pierced his fleshy back – blood seeping from the wounds. He didn't have the time to pull them out though. The moment he had spun around to see where the knives had come from he was face to face with Ellis's automail's razor sharp blade that just hardly missed the tip of his nose. Immediately the terrorist was back on the defensive and the two were dueling it out. Ellis toyed with the antagonist - trying to buy her cousin enough time. With record breaking speed Gene began to draw up an transmutation circle. Gene's circle's were like no one else's. They were a mixture of both alchemy and alchestry. A product of his dual ethnic diversity. Civilians, now realizing a fight had broken out panicked and fled for shelter in nearby buildings.

"NOW!" Shouted the young half Xingese boy. Alchemical lights lit up his array and also appeared on the villain's back as his clothes transmuted into a full body restraint suit.

"What the devil? How?" gasped he as he fell to the ground face first with a thud.

Ellis undid the transmutation of her automail, returning it to normal. Gene got up and walked over to study his handiwork.

"How the hell did you do this kid? Tell me!" Pressed the captured criminal.

Gene, flustered and a bit, smiled uncomfortably as he spoke. "W-well," the nine year old mumbled. "It's something my parent's taught me." Then with more confidence added, "I can't tell you what it is though because your evil and will use it to hurt people, so there!"

Gene pulled the metal helmet off and stuck his tongue out, making the raspberry noise.

"Oh, we better got those Kunai out of his back." Noted Ellis. "You don't have many left, right?"

"Um – ah - um I don't - feel..."began Gene in a soft, sickly like voice all of a sudden.

As Ellis pulled out the last of the Kunai from Mac's back, Gene began coughing up blood.

"Crap! Not again!"

**Place: **Somewhere inside Central Command, Amestris

**Date: **October 12, 1938

**Time: **9:40pm

Ellis, Erix and Gil all sat on the sofa in Lt Col Bren Boing(age 26) - The Lightning Alchemist's office. Gene, being tired and hungry had fallen fast asleep on the reclining chair parallel them. At his desk sat The Lt Col himself, his best friend and trusted subordinate, 1st Lt Selim Bradly(age 23), leaned on the wall behind him.

"If your interested in knowing the guy you caught is named Gregor Mac, he is an Amestrian born citizen, and amateur alchemist who happens to hate this county and wants it to be conquered by Drachma."

"Yeah, I read the report, if you must know." huffed the strong headed tomboy.

"Why'd he hate Amestris so much?" pondered Erix thoughtfully.

"Who knows, who cares,"blurted Gilbert.

"By the way,"added Boing. "Congratulations Steel, you really _stole_ the spotlight this time," smiled the Lt. Col as he snickered at his own cleverness.

"Geez, it was no big deal BB," retorted Ellis.

"Don't call me that." nagged her superior.

"I'll call you what I want!" She snapped back. "And for the record I didn't even want to do that shit for ya. You keep giving us all these missions to do, and I never seem to get to do what I became a State Alchemist for!"

The Lt Col just shrugged, knowing all too well what she meant. "Your good at it though."

"Huh," huffed Erix. "You just want us to do your work for you!"

Selim laughed, "Your right. This guy at first may seem like an upstanding gentleman, but in reality he's a useless, lazy bum."

"Is that how you talk to your superior officer?" the Lt Col asked, pissed.

"No, that's just how I talk to you." The other smiled triumphantly.

Boing glared at his friend.

"In all seriousness though," Selim continued, "You all just saved Central Command from whatever that fiend had been hatching. Good Work."

Suddenly the doors to the office opened and in walked none other than the star reporter for the Central News, wife to the Lt Col, and expectant mother, Elicia Hughes Boing(age 28).

"Sweet Heart!" Cheered the eccentric wife/reporter.

The flustered and confused man stood as his woman briskly trotted over to his side, planting a soft tender kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Gilbert stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Bleck!"

"Elicia, what are you doing here?"

The mother-to-be pushed a lock of her husband's blood red hair out of his lime green eyes, and winked at him playfully.

"I just wanted to come pick you up from work. I thought you would be done by now. Your son, Maes and I were getting lonely."

The young father smiled at the thought of his three year old son. "Sorry Love, but I have to work really late tonight." He apologized.

"Ooh, we'll miss you though." she pretended to pout then gasped, "I know, in order to cheer up Maes I'll bring home some house guests."

Elicia turned on her heals and pointed at the group of youngsters. "They'll do."

"WHAT!" Exclaimed her spouse.

Erix shrugged, "Sure."

"No thanks," the other two on the sofa denied her.

"You four have no where to stay tonight sense you got kicked out of your apartment, and poor Gene is already asleep, you have no choice."

"Hey, who told you that?" wondered aloud Ellis.

Elicia smiled knowingly, "Oh,"she hummed. "A little birdie told me."

Selim began to whistle suspiciously.

"It was you wasn't it," Bren pointed a condemning finger at him.

Selim, shrugged, "Guilty as charge."

"It's getting late, let's go!" exclaimed the five month pregnant lady, as she grabbed Ellis and Gil by the collars of there shirts and began to drag them out the door.

"Erix, be a dear and carry Gene for me."

With a heavy sigh of dread the Lt Col watched helplessly as the figures grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

"You know," teased Selim, "I've been kind of lonely myself lately. Can I sleep over at your house too?"

Bren Boing glared at his comrade.

"I hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Talk<strong>:

Gregor Mac - "An automail arm - and you transmuted without the use of a circle – wait that means your the Steel Knight Alchemist! HA HA TITLE DROP, I CALL IT! lol

Ellis - "Shut up you minor character!"

Gil - "I hate introductions there so boring!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Facts:<strong>

**On September 18 1931 is considered by historians to be the day World War 2 began. On that day Japan seized Manchuria, a province of China. Japan launched an all-out invasion of China in 1937 and by the end of next year controlled most of its ports and industrial cities.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today in History:<strong>_

_**On October 12, 1940 Hitler begins operation-Seelowe (invasion of England)**_

_**On October 12, 2010 Florencio Avalos, the first of 33 miners trapped underground in the 2010 Copiapo mining accident is rescued from the mine**_

* * *

><p><em>Words from the author(me)<em>

_Thanks for Reading this Fan Fic I made up. I've put a lot of thought into it. Those of you who are also fans of my story The Safest Place – a Danny Phantom fanfic – do not fear for I will be updating soon! Also, I would love it if everyone who read this would review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The End of The Glory Days Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Place<strong>: Resembool, Amsetris

**Date: **June 31, 1931

**Time**: 8:00pm

The entire Elric family – except Great Grandmother Pinako – had spent the entire day together. That afternoon they had gone into the forest to have a nice little picnic. After eating, they had spent the rest of the day picking berries and wading in a nearby stream. Now as the sun began to set in the west – the troop was heading home. Gene, and his family lived in the little blueish – gray house with a brown roof not five paces away from the old pale yellow house that three generations of the Rockbell family had grown up in. Both houses soon would come into view.

"Hurry up Daddy!" Ellis called over her shoulder to the man with long, golden hair tied back in ponytail, as she and her siblings ran ahead of the adults. Her cute, shoulder length, bleach blonde pigtails bobbing up and down with her every movement.

"I would," he laughed halfheartedly. "If I didn't have to carry all these blueberries you all picked!"

"But, dad your the one who picked most of those." Ed's youngest son Gil noted.

Edward chuckled softly. Gil, was just too practical for him sometimes. He had no idea where he got it - maybe it's from Winry's side of the family. One thing was for shore though, the hazel color of his eyes came from Trisha - Ed's mother. Ellis on the other hand got all her looks from her mother. The only thing she seemed to have inherited from Ed was his short stature and yellow eyes. Of course she also shared his love for alchemy so... maybe not EVERYTHING about her mirrored Winry. Then there was his eldest son. Like his grandfather he was near-sited, he shared Ed's nose, smile, chin, and hair style. However, Erix was tall, rather strong for his age and a clown. He was smart - but he had trouble focusing on one thing at once. Always poking his nose in where it didn't belong - he has to know everything about everything and wont rest till he does. Where on Earth did he get that from?

It seemed like just yesterday they were all in diapers! Now they were slowly becoming there own person. He loved being a dad and he loved his babies more than anything in the world. If only the good times could last. Ed also liked being an uncle. His brother too was a good father - unlike their own. Gene and Al did everything together from playing to learning to chores. They were the best of friends.

The sun, though lower now still beat heavily upon them. Ed sweated, and his exposed automail leg squeaked slightly as he walked - it needed some oil. Hearing the noise a new thought entered Gilbert's mind; one he had never entertained before that moment.

"Hey Dad, why is your leg automail?"

Ellis paused, turned on her heals and walked backwards, facing her father. "Yeah, why is that Dad, where you in some sort of accident?"

Ed frowned a little. "You could say that. Yes."

"What kinda accident?" Questioned Gil, "A car?"

Edward rubbed his chin, breathing in deeply as he tried to figure out what to say.

"When I was little, I did something really stupid," he began at last, " and payed dearly for what I did. After a lot of sweat and blood I fixed it, this leg is my reminder to never let that happen again and why I'm here today."

All of the adults shared secret glances of knowing at one another - all to well remembering that long and painful past.

Ellis blinked. "I don't get it."

"Me neither," Gil ?"Chipped in.

"Your not making much sense dad. Plus you still haven't told us what happened," Erix noted.

Edward just smiled warmly at his children and chuckled somewhat at their baffled faces.

"That's a really long and scary story for another time."

"When?" Inquired Ellis hopefully.

"When your older..."

While its true they weren't babies any more, they still had a lot of growing to do before they were ready to meet harsh reality. He wanted to shelter them from that kind of pain as much as he could. Also, Ed wasn't ready himself to tell them - not yet.

"Papa a car!" exclaimed the four year old Gene to his father Alphonse suddenly. He was pointing at their homes - now visible in the horizon. It was true, there was an unfamiliar car parked in front of the house, two in fact, both raven black and very expensive looking.

"Ed?" the blonde woman carrying a picnic basket quizzed her husband – seeing his happy go lucky face change drastically into a serious one.

"Alphonse?" The shorter Xingese woman also quizzed her husband seeing the same change go on in him.

Looking in the direction his owner was pointing – Dan – Gene's five month old puppy dashed toward home.

"Dan no! Stay! Stay!" called the tot after his dog. Not noticing there parents sudden change in aura. A curious Ellis and Gene took off flying toward home after the mutt, followed by the other two Elric children.

"Yes I won! HA HA HA!" Cheered Ellis estatically as she was the first of the group to reach the fancy black cars and catch the dog by his collar.

"Jerk." huffed Gil indignantly.

"I no know it was a race." pouted Gene, folding his arms over his chest.

Erix just laughed, entertained by the littler Elrics.

At that very moment Dan began barking as out of the Rockbell house – Ellis's home – a familiar figure along with other military personnel walked out the door followed by an angry Pinako.

"Haven't you people caused enough trouble already!" she scolded them sternly.

The youngsters blinked in confusion.

"Um, hi." Erix greeted the soldiers in general, then to a young Warrant Officer with blood red hair and green eyes:

"Your Douglas's brother – Bren right?"

The young soldier smiled and nodded. "Warrant Officer Bren Boing, at your service."

"Hello Mister Soldiers!" smiled the little raven haired toddler.

Amused at the adorable little boys greeting the other five soldiers waved hello back at him.

The soldiers' demeanor quickly changed as they caught sight of the now arriving adults.

"Mhm," the partially bald forty year old Captain cleared his throat.

Then addressing the two men said: "Are you two gentleman Edward and Alphonse – The Elric Brothers?"

"We are." responded a golden eyed man.

"The military would like you and your brother to go to the battle lines as medics."

Edward blinked. "Medics?"

"Yes," nodded the man. "To use your alchemy to help wounded soldiers and teach others how to do so."

"how close would they be to the fighting?" questioned Winry, wrapping herself around Edward's arm as though the soldiers might try to drag him away from her.

"Yes, and exactly how long would they have to be medics?" added a worried Mei, absent-mindlessly placing her hand a top a small bump on her stomach – reminding her husband he was going to be a father again only six months from now.

"Sir," said a brunette, female officer. "Perhaps we should tell them the rest inside, it is getting dark."

**Place:**Resembool, Amsetris

**Date**:September 15, 1931

**Time:**12:30pm

When the soldiers had come that day, both Edward and Alphonse Elric had agreed to go to the battle lines and teach other alchemists who were volunteering as medics how to use a combination of Alchemy and Alkahestry to heal wounds. Now they were supposed to be coming home, everyone was busy setting up the last minute pieces of there Welcome Home party.

"Mama, Auntie Whinny we back! We got what you asked for!" called a giddy tot as he and his older cousins walked into the pale yellow house with bags they had gotten in town full of party supplies. They were greeted – not by there mothers' happy laughter as they worked together to set up in the kitchen – but sobs of dread and despair.

"Mama!" cried Gene.

"Aunt Mei!" gasped the others at the sight of the woman collapsed on the floor,clasping a piece of paper. Xiou-Mei bouncing on her in the small panda's feeble attempt to bring her around.

"What are you kids doing with your mouths gaping open," snapped an elderly Pinako. "You," she indicating to Erix and Gil. "Go get some water."

In a flash the boys were at it. Getting whatever Pinako and a shaky Winry needed to tend to the woman.

As they were busy with this Ellis noticed a letter laying on the counter. Ever curious she picked it up and began to read it silently.

_Dear Mrs. Winry Elric,_

_The Amestrian Military regrets to inform you that your husband, Edward Elric went missing in action on September 1, 1931. There was a surprise attack..._

Ellis dropped the letter in shock. "Daddy?" she whispered to herself as her aunt regained contentiousness and sat up.

"Alphonse!" the young mother cried bitterly, her changing hormones do to her pregnancy, and utter shock, obviously getting the best of her. "My poor Alphonse! He's never coming back!"

The ninety year old woman frowned deeply in disappointment at the younger woman she had come to consider a grandchild. "Get a hold of yourself. Alphonse isn't dead." She roared, "or Edward too for that matter. Those two rascals have gotten themselves in over there heads before and wormed there way out of it every time. They'll be back."

"Here mommy don't cry," cooed a teary eyed Gene as he handed his mother a tissue. "Great Grandma right, papa will be back soon. He promised. His train must have broke."

Mei laughed lightly at her son's conclusion as to why his father wasn't coming back on time.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," she cried as she pulled her little man in for a long hug.

"Yeah, of course they will be back." Winry smiled bravely at everyone. "Just like always."

* * *

><p>Days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months. Autumn left and a very cold winter came, along with a new member of the family, Al and Mei's long awaited for daughter - Ming. Life went on as they all waited, hoping that two young blonde men would come bounding in through the door. During that time to feel closer to there father, Gil, Gene and especially Ellis began to learn more alchemy from there father's books. Meanwhile, Erix went away to be an apprentice of an entrepreneur. All followed carefully what was going on in the war, because surely when it ended so would their pain. Those months soon turned into three long years. Then Amsetris beat Drachma and it came...<p>

_Dear Mrs. Winry Elric,_

_The Amestrian Military regrets to inform you that your husband, Edward Elric is dead. There military dog tag, with his name on it was found in a mass grave fifteen miles behind enemy lines. We regret your loss and hope to ease your pain with a small token of remorse - 1,000.00 dollars._

_Sincerely,_

_Fuhrer Roy Mustang_

Then another...

_Dear Mrs. Mei Elric,_

_The Amestrian Military regrets to inform you that your husband, Alphonse Elric, is dead. His military dog tag, with his name on it was found in a mass grave fifteen miles behind enemy lines. We regret your loss and hope to ease your pain with a small token of remorse - 1,000.00 dollars._

_Sincerely,_

_Fuhrer Roy Mustang_

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading you guys! Now if you would be so kind...REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

For the record, in 1931:

Edward Elric - age 32

Alphonse Elric - age 31

Winry Rockbell Elric - age 32

Mei Chang Elric - age 28

Pinako Rockbell - age 90

Erix Elric - age 8

Ellis Elric - age 7

Gilbert Elric - age 5

Gene Elric - age 3

Ming Elric - age 0

Bren Boing - age 18

* * *

><p><strong>History Today! November 5<strong>

**1492 -** Christopher Columbus learns of maize (corn) from Indians of Cuba

**1605 -** Gunpowder Plot; Catholics try to blow up English Parliament. Plot uncovered & leader Guy Fawkes hanged

**1911 -** Calbraith Rodgers arrives in Pasadena completing 1st transcontinental airplane flight (49 days) (left Sheepshead Bay, NY, Sept 17)

**1935 -** Parker Brothers launches game of Monopoly

**2006 -** Saddam Hussein, former president of Iraq, and his co-defendants Barzan Ibrahim al-Tikriti and Awad Hamed al-Bandar are sentenced to death in the al-Dujail trial for the role in the massacre of the 148 Shi'as in 1982.

Thanks for Reading you guys! Now if you would be so kind...REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**The End of The Glory Days Part 2**  
><strong>(Welcome to Hell)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong> THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC MOMENTS AND USE SOME LANGUAGE  
>VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Place<strong>: Resembool, Amestris

**Date**: August 23, 1934

**Time**: Sometime in the evening

Today the entire Elric family buried their hopes of ever seeing Ed and Al again with there coffins – ironically empty except for the dog tags that bore their names respectively. The Elric brothers had had many friends in life, and a good majority of them was there at the funeral. Even the Emperor of Xing – Gene's maternal uncle – had shown up with his body guard Lan Fan in disguise. They had come to say there final good byes. They had offered to take Mei and Gene back to Xing with them and take care of them.

"No Ling, this is my home now. I'll stay by my husband until I die and even after that."

Ling nodded gravely, understanding her reasoning.

"It'll be hard for you to raise to children on your own. At least allow me to give you some money to help out," Then to Winry added," and you too Winry. We are family after all it's my responsibility to help take care of you."

"Thank you Ling." The women smiled wearily. They had had a long day.

Now as the sun set painfully slow, only the three youngest Elrics remained, squatting in front of the two graves. Gil and Gene sat on the ground holding one another as they sobbed softly, not caring if their new suits got stained. Ellis on the other hand remained standing, stray tears continuing to trickle down her cheeks. She looked on at the cold slabs of rock that marked her father's demise as if at any moment a smiling, wild yellow eyed man, with a long, golden ponytail would pop out from behind it, followed by his taller, calmer brother.

"_Surprise!"_ The one would say, "_I can't believe you fell for that, your so gullible."_

The other man would smile sweetly and add, _"Sorry we scare you. You know how your father is."_

"Ellis," sniveled Gene, his watery golden eyes gazing at her. "I – I wish somebody had used – alchemy to make P-Papa an – and Uncle Ed all better. " he declared in between sobs. "I-I wish I cou-could of saved them. Th-then Mama and Auntie Winry wouldn't have to cry no more – and I wouldn't be sad either."

"It's a little to late for – for that you idiot." retorted Gilbert sharply.

More tears began to fall from both boys faces when they had been sure they had almost run out already. "I-"I'm sorry! Sorry!"

Ellis stared at the boys as Gilbert and Gene's conversation began to make the gears in her head begin to turn.

_Could we even do that..._

Again the little girl's gaze pierced the gravestones before her. She studied them closely, memorizing what they looked like as she made her decision.

"Maybe," she voiced allowed more to herself than anyone else. "Maybe it isn't too late."

Gilbert and Gene both stopped their mourning for a moment and stared inquisitively at her.

"What the heck are you talking about? They're dead. It's too late to save them." Huffed Gilbert with a loud cord of pain in his strained voice.

"No." she retorted. "I think – I think we could use it – alchemy - to bring them back to life by preforming a – a Human Transmutation."

Gilbert let go of Gene and wobbly got up to his feet. "But Ellis," commented he, "When we went to learn alchemy from Grandma Izumi last year she said that it was against the laws of alchemy and that whoever does it gets seriously punished. Plus, no one's ever done it right before."

"He's right." nodded Gene.

"Just because no one has done it before,doesn't mean that it's impossible. Look at Doug and Mr. Goonybird for example. They wanted to do something that people considered impossible – make a power-driven, heavier-than-air flying machine. And they did do it. We saw it with our own eyes not even two months ago. If they can make the impossible happen so can we!"

"She's right." agreed Gene

"That's different!" Her younger sibling protested.

"He's right too." Added Gene.

"Who's side are you on?" The two blondes asked their cousin in unison.

"The right ones side."

"Rriiight." slurred Gil. Both blondes exchange a knowing look.

"Anyway, no it's not!" Ellis continued to debate with him. "Besides if we do this and succeed, Mom and Aunt Mei won't have to be sad anymore. I want Mom to stop crying tears of sorrow and to cry tears of joy. The only way to do that is bringing Daddy and Uncle Al back to life. You want to see them be happy too right?"

Gilbert looked down at the ground uneasily – shuffling his feet. "Yeah, of course I want that, but..."

"I want Mamma and Auntie Winry to be happy!" Proclaimed Gene, "I agree with you nee-chan let's do it. I know, let's make it a surprise!"

"That's a great idea Gene!" An enthusiastic Ellis smiled softly at her cousin. "We'll learn how to do it in secret, then when we do it they'll be be totally shocked, plus if it is a secret, no one will know we're doing something forbidden. They'll never see it coming! We can't tell anybody else about or plans, that includes you Gil. So are you in?"

"Yes!" cheered the golden eyed boy – jumping to his feet caught up in the excitement of it all.

Gil on the other hand just shrugged. "You really think we can do it?"

"Of course we can Gil. We can do anything if we put our minds to it. I promise you we won't fail."

Suddenly from the corner of her eye Ellis spotted her older brother, Erix, waving at them from the edge of the cemetery.

"Hey," He called. "It's supper time so come on home you guys!"

"Okay!" called back Ellis to him then turning back to Gilbert: "Well, what's it gonna be? Are you in or not?"

Gilbert sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I'm in."

As they walked toward Erix Gene asked, "Should we let Erix in on it too?"

Ellis thought about that for a minute then shook her head. "Na, Erix is too much of a blabber mouth. He'll spill the beans."

* * *

><p>From that day on for the next roughly two years that fallowed, those three Elric children went into over drive, studying anything that had to do with Human Transmutation. While no one was watching they broke into there fathers' forbidden chest full of old research material from when Ed had been a State Alchemist. To there luck, and amazement a good chunk of what was on just that. Ed's first notebook inparticularly was filled with information on it. There were a few pages missing from the notebook so they unfortunately never found out why there fathers had been researching on such a thing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Place<strong>: Rockbell Automail, Resembool, Amestris

**Date**: June 15, 1936

**Time**: 7:06

"Water 35 liters, carbon 20 kg, ammonia 4 liters, lime 1.5 kg." stated Ellis as she carefully measured, mixed and poured the ingredients together.

"Phosphorous 800g, salt 250g, saltpeter 100g, sulfur 80g, fluorine 7.5g, iron 5g, silicon 3g." Gene also counted off.

"And a trace amount of 15 other elements," added Gil.

"It's a good thing there's a festival today. If there wasn't we'd have never been able to get everyone out of the house at once," hummed Gene happily.

"Mhm," mumbled his two equally excited relatives.

"Hey Gene, is it okay with you if we resurrect our dad first?" Ellis asked one last time.

"Of course," smiled Gene. "I don't really care which we do first as long as they come back."

"Yeah, your right," nodded she. "I'm just glad we were able to get everyone out of the house!"

"Yes, I know!" laughed Gene.

"Ow, it's hot!" Exclaimed Gil as he carried a boiling hot pot full of chemicals over to the oversized pan they had laid out in the middle of his father's study.

"Careful!" Warned Ellis, "That's the stuff we're making Dad out of."

"S-sorry." he stammered, wincing in pain.

As the three continued to prepare for the Human Transmutation Gene couldn't help but ask Ellis:

"Nee-chan, what is the first thing your going to say to your papa when he comes back to life?"

Ellis smiled broadly, "That's an easy one. I'll say, "Welcome Back."

Then to Gil he asked:

"What about you? What will you tell him?"

Gil carefully finished pouring some stuff in the pan before answering.

"I'll ask him a question."

"What?" The two other youngsters in the room asked inquisitively.

Gil got up and headed over to the table where the rest of the ingredients were. "I'll ask him, if he would have still gone to do what the soldiers had asked of him if he knew what was going to happen."

Gene and Ellis both blinked in unison – taken aback by his answer.

"Why?"

Gil just shrugged. "Just curious I guess."

**Time**: 7:27pm

"Okay, we've got all the basic ingredients for one adult body, and we've drawn the runes, all we need now is some soul data." Ellis concluded. Taking out a pocket knife, she carefully cut one of her fingers – squeezing it a little so that blood would pump out and drop into the pan, then handed the knife off to her brother. He and Gene both did the same.

"We have some of their blood in our blood. I bet that's were the soul is. What is a soul anyway but the spark that starts life-right?" She pondered as they let drops of there blood fall into the pan.

"You've been reading some of Erix philosophy books haven't you Ellis." Gilbert teased.

"Shut up! I have not. Now lets be serious okay. I know we're all excited but we haven't finished yet."

Ellis glanced at Gil on her left, and Gene on her right as they knelt down at the edge of the circle.

"Okay, this is it you guys."

The two boys nodded in agreement.

And so _it_ began.

Placing their hands on the transmutation circle, a bright alchemical light appeared. Excitedly they watched the pan, waiting expectantly, not noticing the slowly rising black swirls of mist at the circles rim. That is they didn't notice it until the black swirls suddenly grew much thicker and taller. The trio of youngsters faces quickly changed form excitement and happiness to a mixture of fear, surprise, and confusion.

"Ellis, something doesn't feel right," squeaked Gene.

At that very moment a giant ominous eye appeared inside the circle and black, lanky, noodle like arms squeezed through the gaps in the floor boards. Without warning the arms headed straight toward the children and grabbed hold. The arms first got hold of Gil's left arm and began to break it down into small strips of data.

"Aaaaaahh!" the boy cried out in pain and horror.

"Gil!" Exclaimed Ellis, she was about to reach over and pull the foreign things off of her brother when another high shriek came from her right. Some hands had grabbed hold of Gene's torso and were slowly dissolving his chest/stomach area.

Gene's face was pail. His senses were so over whelmed by the pain that he couldn't vocally cry out, but his eyes said it all for him.

"Gene!" she screamed just before more black arms took hold of her left leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"she cried out in pain.

Falling face first on the ground from the initial shock, a teary eyed Ellis looked back at her leg to see the black arms doing the same to her leg as they had done to her brother's arm and Gene's front side.

I-it can't be!" she exclaimed. "A-a rebound?"

"COUSINS!"

It seemed that Gene had finally gotten back some control of his body and was now struggling against the things tearing him apart.

"COUSIN! HELP!" he yipped in a high, panicky, pain filled voice.

"SISTER!" balled her little brother. "This is your damn fault!"

Ellis reached out toward Gene and Gil, unsure of what to do.

"GENE! GILBERT!"

At that moment the entire room was engulfed in a blinding white light.

The next thing Ellis knew was she was all alone and wasn't at home anymore. She wasn't in Resembool anymore either. Her leg was back, and she was standing in what seemed to ba a never ending, snow white world. There was no mountains, no trees, no houses, nothing. Nothing but white and a giant stone gate floating a few feet in the air behind her. On the gate was a diagram of the different fazes of the moon in a circle.

"Gene?" she called, looking to her right then turned left. "Gil? Gilbert, were are you two?"

Then Ellis's brow furrowed some more as she wondered:

"Where am I? What was I just doing?"

"Hello," greeted an unfamiliar, echoing voice from somewhere nearby.

Ellis searched the horizon, "Where are you?"

"I'm in front of you." the voice answered a bit annoyed.

"It must be a genetic thing," it sighed.

Ellis gasped as she caught sight of to whom the voice belonged to. It looked like it could be human, it had a human shape, but the creature before her was as white as the rest of the strange world she found herself in. Plus the thing did not have any hair, eyes or nose to speak of. The creature also seemed to have a black eerie mist surrounding it's body.

"W-who are you?" she stammered to the figure sitting a few feet away from her.

"Oh! I'm so glad you asked!" It exclaimed raising its arms over its head to express its glee.

"I am called by many names. I'm the world, I'm the universe, I'm god, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am you." It explained – pointing straight at Ellis when it said the last part.

As the creature – god – thing said these things the gate's doors behind Ellis began to swing open, revealing another dimension of complete darkness and the giant ominous eye from earlier.

"You dared to knock on the door," continued 'god'. "Now the door is open." Ellis spun around to see The Gate open up even wider and the same hands from before came out of it and toward her. In a panic Ellis tried to run away from the arms, but was quickly caught by them. They lifted her into the air as they carried her into the black void inside of The Gate. The young alchemist screamed and thrashed violently, trying to get away – afraid of the unknown.

"Quiet child. This is what you wanted, isn't it?" That thing asked her mockingly "I will show you The Truth." It told her as she was finally pulled inside and the doors slammed shut – there was no escape.

As she was pulled deeper and deeper inside images of her family, and many other things – equations, text, and people in the universe flashed before her eyes, imprinting their knowledge in her brain.

"It's too much! It's too much! Make it stop!" Ellis begged as information poured into her mind.

"Oww! Make it stop! It's too much!" She continued to cry as her body was peeled apart. "W-what's happening to me! Stop it! Make it stop!"

Then, Ellis stopped yelling as – for an instant – The Truth of Everything became clear.

Huh! Ellis cried as she caught sight of a familiar looking figure in the distance. "Dad? Dad is that you!"

Ellis reached out toward the figure she believed was her father. "Daddy! Daddy please!"

There was another sudden burst of light and just as suddenly as when she had first gotten there Ellis had returned to the completely white dimension where The Truth - god - or whatever the devil that thing called itself - was waiting.

"How was it?" It asked truly interested.

"Whoa." she mouthed. "So," she started saying turning her head toward The Gate. "So, my theory wasn't wrong. It can be done. Human Transmutation, it's possible. It just wasn't complete!" She exclaimed thrilled at her new discovery. "I bet the answer is somewhere in there. Please, let me look inside again!"

The Truth stood up at that point. "I can't do that." It said slowly walking toward her. "I've all ready shown you all I can for the toll you paid."

"Toll? What Toll?"

The Truth smirked as it answered. "The Toll," it said. As it walked closer and closer toward her, on its left leg, her left leg began to materialize. Looking down at her leg, Ellis helplessly watched as it vanished from underneath her. Looking up again, the young Elric found herself standing face to face with The Truth.

"In order to gain, something of equal value must be lost in return. That's the law of Equivalent Exchange, the basic law of alchemy. I didn't think I would have to remind you of it, young alchemist."

With that a third and final light flashed before her eyes. She was back in her father's study. Pain ran up and down her body as she clung to her the bloody stump where her leg had been minutes earlier.

"NOOOOO! Damn it!" she voiced in between sobs "This can't be happening!" It can't be!"

"Ellis!" cried a familiar voice beside her.

Ellis turned her head in the direction the voice had come from immediately. "Gil, that you?" The figure next to her was coated in blood and very pale.

"This-this wasn't supposed to happen!"he cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Gilbert!"

"Gene! How is Gene?" breathed Gil.

Ellis quickly turned the other way, crying out as more pain ran through her.

"Gene? Gene!" She called. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood that had pored out through the gaping wound on his chest – he was not moving.

He's dead! What have I done?"

Gil, shocked, forced himself to sit up and look over at his cousin.

"Not yet, but he will be pretty soon!" He corrected her, noticing the younger boy's finger twitch.

Ellis looked at the still glowing transmutation circle. In the center, she could just make out the outline of an unfamiliar figure. "Daddy? Daddy! Please, help me!"

When she got a better look at the figure however, she could immediately tell that what ever that thing was, it wasn't human. It was a grotesque and gruesome looking thing. It's skin dry cracked and wrinkled, it was horribly deformed, ribs poked out of it's abdomen and blood trickled out of it. The creature breathed deeply and tried to move toward her, but the strain it put on itself was too great – and the creature died.

Realizing she wasn't going to get the help she had hoped for, Ellis screamed out in pain as she dragged herself over to the dying boy.

"Ellis," breathed Gil. "I don't think I..."

"NO! Your not going to die! Neither of you will!"

Sitting up, Ellis was able to grab onto a nearby table's table cloth. With what was left of her strength she tore it in half, keeping one half for herself to bandage her stump, the other she tossed to Gil so he could do the same to his. She looked away from Gil and back to Gene as warm red liquid seemed to be pumped out of him onto the floor.

"No, this-this is wrong. This – this isn't what we all wanted! No, dammit you won't take him too! Give him back. Take my leg! Take my arm! Take my heart! Anything you can have it, just let him and Gil live!" Ellis shrieked at the top of her lungs as she clapped her hands together.

Gil had to look away as a blinding alchemical light covered Ellis and Gene. When the light was gone, Gene's chest had closed up and he seemed to be breathing – though still quit uncontious. Ellis on the other hand was in much worse shape than he had last seen her. What had been left of her left leg was now gone, as well as her right arm. The young girl couldn't take the pain and blood loss anymore and collapsed.

"Ellis!" He cried. "You idiot!" Tears poured down his cheeks. "What can I do?"

It was then that he heard the heavy knocking at the front door and the sound of lighthearted feet running through the house in his direction.

"Ellis, Gil, Gene? Where are you guys?" called their next door neighbor Douglas, "You all will miss all the fun if..." he stopped. His face contorted horribly as he looked on – horrified at the seen before him. Blood covered the floor, splattered on the walls and everywhere in between. It looked as if all of Hell had been let loose.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed in horror.

"Douglas." Gil called hoarsely to the terrified older boy. Despite being in total pain, Gil couldn't help but cringe in disgust as he watched the red head begin to physically become sick all over the floor, only making everything even more hellish-like.

"Douglas," he repeated when he had finished. The green eyed boy stared straight at the hazel eyed one coated in blood.

"Get help." he mumbled before loosing all conscientiousness.

* * *

><p>Thanks for sticking with it everyone! I know it was a long chapter, but it was good - right? <strong>Please Review!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Talk<strong>

(Young Doulas sat in his fold-up chair as he reads his script.)

Doug - Ok, so I walk in and say, "Ellis, Gil, Gene? Where are you guys? You all will miss all the fun if..." Then scream in horror. Okay, I can do that. Then I, I - what? I puke! Oh come on this isn't fare! Everyone else got a cool introduction so far. What do I do - stand around like an idiot and get sick! Some into. Everyone will think I'm a wimp!

Ellis - No they wont!

Erix - Yes, yes they will.

Doug - This wasn't part of my contract! Where is that B?

(A brunette female fairy wearing a black mask and black and yellow striped clothes appears)

B - You buzzed?

Doug - Yeah, vomiting was not part of my contract. I know, I read it myself.

B - Did you read the fine print?

Doug - Fine print? Let me look at it.

(B magically makes his contract appear in his hands, as well as a magnifying glass.)

Doug - WHAT? It says here that I have to do whatever you right down, no matter what it is. How'ld I miss that? I'm getting my lawyer, I want that out of there.

B - Sorry kid, you've already signed it. Discussion closed. Your stuck with this gig until the end of this story, or I kill you off. Whatever comes first.

Doug - CURSE YOU FINE PRINT!

* * *

><p><strong>Today in History! November 20, 2011<strong>

**1917 - 1st tank battle (Britain breaks through German lines**

**1931 - Commercial teletype service begins (AT&T)**

**1944 - 1st Japanse suicide submarine attack (Ulithi Atol, Carolines)**

**1948 -US balloon reaches height of 42.7 km (record)**

**1949 -** Jewish population of Israel reaches 1,000,000

**1984 - McDonald's made its 50 billionth hamburger**

**2001 - In Washington, D.C., U.S. President George W. Bush dedicates the United States Department of Justice headquarters building as the Robert F. Kennedy Justice Building, honoring the late Robert F. Kennedy on what would have been his 76th birthday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Paths to Choose From**

* * *

><p>Please enjoy and REVIEW!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Place<strong>:Rockbell Automail, Resembool, Amestris

**Date**: June 23, 1936

**Time**: 2:19pm

Winry worked quietly as she cleaned the kitchen. Sense that day eight days ago, the little world she and the rest of her family had been living in had shattered. She had watched her children and nephew struggle to stay alive. They were all physically stable now, but as for their state of mind – no one but they new themselves.

As Winry picked up another dish and began to soap it Mei walked in.

"Gene's awake." she reported somberly. "He asked me for a cup of water."

Winry nodded and stepped aside so that Mei could get at the tap. It was then that a soft knock was herd at the door. The two dogs, Dan and Nee began to bark.

"I have to go give this to my son." Mei motioned toward the glass of water and headed out down the hall.

"I'll get it." called Granny Pinako from the living room. "Dan, Nee stop barking at our guests." she firmly scolded the black and white dogs who quickly complied to her command. With a slight grunt, the ninety-four year old automail engineer opened the door. There stood two people. On the right was a good looking man about 37 years old with an old wooden cane grasped tightly in one of his hands. He had spiky chocolate colored hair and wore a messy white shirt, brown work pants and boots. His companion was a young boy - tall and lanky– about the same age as her great-grandchildren. His hair was blood red, and over where his left lime green eye should have been was a large black eye-patch. Despite this, he still retained a child-like cuteness and innocence. In his arms he was carrying a large parcel.

"Oh. Hello Mr. Goonybird, Douglas. How are you too? Come in won't you?"

"Don't mind if I do." smiled the man.

Mr. Goonybird limped inside of the house, heavily leaning onto his cane.

"Your body is giving you a hard time again I see." His elder noted apologetically.

"Aw, so it's even noticeable to an old lady like yourself."

"I'm not that old." The completely white haired woman frowned.

Mr. Goonybird just smiled. "How right you are Ms. Rockbell. Your the spitting image of youth."

"Thank you old man. But I'm afraid flattery won't get you very far with me."

"How right you are!" He laughed, then regaining his composure he added, " On a different note, I'd like to apologize for not coming by sooner when I heard of what happened to the children from Doug. We came to see how they are feeling, and I brought some things for them that I hope might cheer them up."

"Granny," called Winry from the kitchen. "Who is there?"

"It's our neighbors Goonybird and Douglas." She retorted.

Winry wiped her hands dry and hurried over to say hello.

"Hello there." Winry greeted as politely as she could. "What brings you here?"

"Well," Mr Goonybird began to reexplain to the attractive blond mother about his age. "We came to see if we could cheer up the little rascals. We even brought over a few gifts. Is that all right with you ma'am?"

Winry thought for a second as to whether or not to accept the man's request. She could see in his eyes that he was truly sincere and worried about his apprentice's dear friends.

"Alright." she nodded. "They're all in the boys bedroom upstairs."

The man nodded his head politely in thanks and motioned for the little red head beside him to follow him up the stairs. Winry offered to help him, but with a heavy grunt he refused. Wearily, the two women watched from the bottom of the stair case until the lame man heaved himself up the last step. Goonybird leaned against a nearby wall for merely a second as he caught his winded breathe.

"Knock knock." the brunette voiced as he did the action on the bedroom door. He waited a second. No answer.

"Alright, I'm coming in then." he warned – opening the door. Douglas squeezed past him and into the room. Placing the parcel on top of a dresser. In the room, there were two beds across from two windows on the outside wall. On one bed was Gene. He was tucked under the sheets with a bucket sitting at the head of the bed as well as his mother. The other was where Ellis lay flat on her back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Finally, standing idly in front of an open window was Gilbert – a noticeably empty short sleeve dangled from his t-shirt. The room had a depressing, hopeless aura in it, more so than the rest of the house.

"Oh, hello Mr. Goonybird."

"Hello madam. This is a surprise to say the least." He said shocked after seeing the state the children's bodies where in. "I had heard from Douglas what happened, but I didn't think it would be this bad."

The young Xingese woman looked at him, her eyes full of pain and sorrow. He knew those eyes, they were the eyes of someone who felt as though they had failed everything and everyone they loved. Winry's eyes had been like that too when he thought about it.

"Mrs. Elric," he asked politely. "Is it alright if I talk to them by myself for a little bit. I promise I'll call for you immediately if something happens."

The tired woman hesitated, but realizing that he was doing this as a favor to allow hr some her a rest the woman nodded, got up and left.

"I see Erix and Ming aren't here." The man noted. "Douglas," he asked turning to his young comrade. "Why don't you grab their presents out of the box and take it to them. I'm sure he would really like it. The twelve year old nodded, somewhat glad to leave the depressing area. With one more quick glance at the figure of Ellis laying helplessly on the bed, the boy ran out with the smaller boxes he had pulled out of the parcel and ran out the door.

"Now then, let's see what we have here." The 37 year old mumbled as he rummaged through the larger box.

"I've brought gifts for all of you too. Let's see, Gene you like to color right? Well, here's a coloring book filled with animals and some brand new crayons." The man limped over to the boy's bed and handed him the two things.

"Thank you." the little boy said monotone.

"And I've got a new kick ball for Gil," he continued rolling it over to the boy's feet. "And last but not least Ellis. You're such a lovely little girl –that I thought you should have a doll that should reflect your own beauty."

Ellis watched unfeelingly as the man carefully pulled out a small 20cm porcelain doll. She, like Ellis had long blonde hair tied back in pigtails. Her eyes however were blue and she was wearing a baby blue, frilly dress. Ellis sat up and received the present with her one arm that was still attached to her body. She sat there staring at it in silence for a long time, emotionless. At last the girl sighed sadly and placing it down next to her ever so gently and laid back down.

'Your wrong Mr. Gooneybird," almost whispered Ellis. "I'm a very ugly girl – especially now. It's ok though. Having my arm and leg ripped off my body is a light price for what I-I did."

Goonybird was about to prepare an attempt to console her when she cried out:

"Oh Dad! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to – to make you suffer _that_ all over again!"

Mr Goonybird blinked, confused. "That?"

Gilbert turned coldly from his window to stare straight into the adults eyes.

"We couldn't do a complete transmutation and so, when we brought – we brought dad back – he was deformed – unhuman – and died quickly."

Now all three children were sobbing. Gil returned to his window, and Goonybird sat quietly until they had finished.

"You know," he smiled catching Gene's attention somewhat. "Did I ever tell you that I had an older brother? His name was Rodney. We were the best of pals even though age wise we were four years apart from one another. We both had the same dream - we both wanted to fly. When I was 19 and he was about 23 we built our first two man glider. We wanted to surprise everyone with our new invention by soaring over our home town and landing in the middle of town square. The crowds would cheer our names and we would be heroes. Well, we surprised everyone all right, not the way we had planned to though. Not even half a minute after we had gotten up into the air our glider's sail ripped in two, sending us plummeting back down to earth. The next thing I new I was laying in a hospital bed with a doctor telling me I shouldn't even be alive right now, I would never walk again and I would have speech problems my entire life as well as other problems, and that my older brother was dead. Even the best intentions can lead to disaster I suppose. He had cracked his head open as well as broken his neck you see." At this point of the story Goonybird's voice began to break and a small tear ran down his face unnoticed by the others in the room.

"After that I gave up hope for a while. I remember wishing that I had died in that wreck too. I also blamed myself for what happened. I thought if only I had done this and that differently – I still do sometimes. However after a while I realized some things. I realized that what happened couldn't be undone and that if I had died instead of Rodney he would have felt the same as me. I also realized that I was alive and it was a good thing. Dead people can't do anything to help others or make the world a better place so things like that don't happen to others. Plus, if that idiotic strong headed brother of mine could see the pathetic state I was in he'd shoot me! No, I was alive and I had two choices. I could either stay were I was at - wallowing in self pity or stand up and take a chance. I believed there was a chance in my heart of becoming whole again so I decided to move forward no matter what it took. True, I never did gain complete mobility again, but I've already beaten the odds people put before me ten times over. Now I'm working on completing what my brother and I started out to do. You three are at that same crossroad as I was back then." He told them. Then sternly asked, "Well, are you going to sit in here wallowing in your own self pity or stand up and take action? If you believe there is a way to restore your bodies then you should go after it. Even if you'll have to go through hell to get there. I know I did."

It was at this moment that Winry walked into the room. Charles Goonybird looked up a bit surprised and embarrassed.

"How – how long have you been standing there ma'am?"

"For a while. Sense you said you and your brother built a glider together."

The man face palmed himself, "Oh man," he laughed, "This is embarrassing!"

"Sorry." she apologized, "but if it's still story hour I too have one to tell."

"I'll go then," suggested Goonybird beginning to slowly get up.

"You can stay Mr Goonybird, as long as you promise to never discus what I'm about to say with anybody else."

The two adults looked at each other seriously in the eyes, quietly he agreed to do so. Winry sat in the chair next to Gene's bed before proceeding with her tail.

"Ellis, Gil, when your father was about your age, he and Uncle Al preformed Human Transmutation." With that all eyes were now upon her.

"Their mother had died when they were little and all they ever wanted was to see her smile again, so they attempted to bring her back to life. They failed however, and there was a rebound. Your father lost his leg and Uncle Al lost his entire body."

"What?" weekly exclaimed Gene. "My Papa had a body!"

"To save him," Winry continued ignoring the boy's protest. "Ed – Daddy used his right arm as material to bind Al's body to a suit of armor. Those two idiots literally went through hell in order to get each others bodies back to how they once were - Ed even became a State Alchemist so he could have access to the military's library. They never gave up hope no matter how bad things got though, and they did succeed. At first they wanted to find the legendary Philosopher's Stone to rebuild their bodies. However after much research they figured out that in order to make a Philosopher's Stone one must sacrifice human life. Ed and Al wouldn't do that – it was and still is very wrong. So they swore to find a different way."

"How did they do it then?" Asked Goonybird curiously, beating Ellis to it.

"I don't know exactly what they did to be honest, but it caused Edward to loose his ability to do alchemy."

"So that's why Dad never used alchemy." Gil mumbled to himself.

Winry nodded, "Yes, that's right."

The blonde mother got up from her seat next to Gene and carefully carried him over to Ellis's bed. Curious, Gil came over and sat down next to where his mother was now cradling her daughter and nephew.

"Mom?"

"Ellis, Gl, Gene," she started softly. "There is one more very important thing I must tell you."

"What's that?"

"I over heard what you said Ellis – to Mr Goonybird about – killing your father a second time."

Ellis looked up at her mother, searching her big deep blue eyes for what she was trying to convey to them.

"That thing wasn't your father – no creature that is transmuted is ever human. That thing – according to Ed's theories was the beginnings of a homunculus. An artificial human made of other humans' souls."

"What!" Ellis and the rest gasped as the truth slowly sunk into their brains.

"Mom," voiced Gilbert from where he stood still by the window. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Winry began to tear up. Regret swelling up inside of her. "I-I thought I had made sure to make it clear to you that people don't come back from the dead. I figured that that would be enough for you to know for now because your only babies and the things that had happened to your father and uncle were too horrific for you to understand. But now I know I was wrong. I failed you I'm..." Winry burst into tears, unable to finish her last sentence.

The others in the room sat in an uncomfortable silence until the woman was done.

"I better get going," declared the man, getting up and wobbling over to the door. Winry wiped away the last of her tears and volunteered to escort him to the door.

"Auntie Winry," called Gene, "Does my mama feel that way too?"

The blond woman nodded then left the room with the brunette man.

**Place**:The river, Resembool, Amestris

**Date**: June 23, 1936

**Time**: 3:21 pm

"There you are!" exclaimed Douglas after he had caught his breath. After giving Ming her present - a stuffed bear - he had not been able to find Erix in any of his usual hiding places. Doug had searched seemingly every nook and cranny in Resembool until at last he had found him. Erix lay on his back his arms up behind his head as he stared up at the soft white clouds that dotted the blue sky overhead and listened to the sound of the fast running river not five feet away from him.

"Sup?" He greeted his winded friend.

"Your always in the last place I look aren't you?" laughed the red head.

"Isn't everything?" mused the other boy.

Douglas smiled and plopped down next to him. "Here," he said handing his friend a small package.

A bit weary, Erix cautiously accepted his friends gift and began to open it. Inside was a something that reminded Erix of a pocket watch.

"What is this?"

"It's a compass idiot." laughed Douglas.

"I know that but why?"

"So you don't get lost."

"I already have one though."

"You said it was broken."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!" he snapped, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar trinket, that was a bit bigger and rather rusty.

"Look see it works fine, it's not..." Erix ate his own words however because on further inspection both boys could plainly see that it was busted.

"Oh, I suppose it is broken after all." Erix apologized, "Thanks for the new one man."

"Not a problem. What are friends for."

The two boys sat there for a little while until at last it was Douglas who broke the silence.

"You know, they look a lot better than before. It was really scary seeing them like that – all covered in blood... They still seem to be in really bad shape. How bout you? You doing OK?"

Erix glared fiercely at the other boy.

"Of course, why shouldn't I be?"

"Because three people in your family almost died in one night?"

"Well they didn't so buzz off cyclops. What are you my mother?"

Erix then squealed in pain as Doug punched him right in the face, nearly breaking his glasses.

"What the hell!" he hollered getting up to his feet before the enraged red head could hit him again.

"Don't call me that ass-hole!"

"Ass-hole? You little one-eyed geek get over here so I can kick your butt!"

"Not if I kick yours first, four eyes!" exclaimed Doug as he tackled the dirty blond to the ground. The two boys fought and wrestled one another for some time. So long in fact that when they finally collapsed onto the soft green summer grass from exhaustion it took them a while to remember why they had even been beating the snot out of one another.

"So, you really are okay now, even after all that happened?" Doug questioned somewhat amazed.

"Yeah." the other whispered as he wiped a little bit of blood from under his nose onto his hand.

"What about you?"

Douglas sighed. "I'll be okay I guess. I just wish that somehow I had figured out what they had been trying to do all this time, then maybe things would have turned out differently you know?"

Now it was Erix's turn to sigh as he nodded his head in agreement. "When I look into their eyes, especially Ellis's eyes they look so defeated."

"Really? That's what you see?" He asked truly surprised by his friend. "No. There was fire in those eyes."

Douglas was about to say something else when suddenly both boys' stomachs simultaneously growled at them for food.

"Ha ha," Erix laughed, "Your stomach sounds like a cat stuck in a trash can!"

"Your stomach growl sounds pretty weird too genius," guffawed the other. "Let's go eat something."

* * *

><p>Woohoo! Yeah Chapter 4! I hope everybody had a good Thanksgiving yesterday and found some good bargains today. I'm so siked about this I could explode! Oh, I think I've finally found my favorite writing style! Anyway I have a few questions for you guys that I hope someone will bother to answer because it may make this story even better.<p>

**Questions From The Author To YOU.**

1. Who is your favorite character at the moment and why?

2. Who is your least favorite character at the moment and why?

3. What is your favorite part of the story so far?

4. Are you able to understand what is going on in the story? If not why?

5. What do you think needs improvement in this story, and why?

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Talk<strong>

Douglas- Yesh! I am not a total looser in this chapter!

Erix- Yeah, but you are an ass. Hitting a guy wearing glasses. That's low man. Besides, I beat the crap out of you so that kind of does make you look bad.

Doug- Um, if I recall you had just as many bruises as I did, PLUS a nose bleed. Yeah, you _really_ did a number on me.

Erix- Shut up cyclops!

Doug- Four eyes!

Erix punches Doug in the chest. Doug punches back. Erix jumps Doug and the two boys begin to wrestle with one another.

Goonybird- Hey break it up you two don't make me (SNAP) OWW! My Back!

* * *

><p>Today in History<p>

**1758 -** Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania is founded.

**1922 -** Archaeologist Howard Carter enters King Tut's tomb

**1949 -** "Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer" appears on music charts

**1955 -** Race segregation forbidden on trains & buses between US states

**1996 -** After 24 years, Disneyland Main Street Electrical Parade, ends

**2009 -** Powerful storm brings 3 years worth of rain in 4 hours to Jeddah, Saudi Arabia, sparking terrible floods known as the 2009 Jeddah Floods, which kill over 150 people and sweep thousands of cars away right in the middle of Hajj in the second largest city of Saudi Arabia, Jeddah.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Path Chosen**

* * *

><p>Read, Review, and ENJOY! (Sorry this chapter is sort of short I couldn't see any other place suited to end it on though)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Place<strong>: Rockbell Automail, Resembool, Amestris  
><strong>Date<strong>: June 23, 1936  
><strong>Time<strong>: 10:30pm

_ "Well, are you going to sit in here wallowing in your own self pity or stand up and take action?"_

Ever sense Mr Goonybird had said those words to her a few hours ago that day they had been running through Ellis's head over and over again. She now sat wide awake, her dog Nee laying by her side. With her arm she gently petted the year old Australian Shepherd's white fur with light brown spots.

"_Well, are you going to sit in here wallowing in your own self pity or stand up and take action?"_

"Yes." she answered him at last even though he was long gone.

"_Even if you have to go through hell to get there."_

"I've already been through hell."

Gilbert turned in the bed that he was sharing with Gene to face his sister. Causing the other dog in the room Den, their now 4 year old Bernese Mountain dog to stick it's big silly black and white head up to make sure it's masters were alright.

"What the heck are you babbling over there? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry Gil," she whispered. "Is Gene awake?"

"No."

"Oh, then I'll tell him later."

"Tell him what? Your not making sense sis."

"I'm going to stand up and take action."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I believe there is a way to get our bodies back to normal. I know there is! Dad and Uncle Al were able to do it. We can too, we just have to figure out how." she explained.

Gilbert turned onto his back so that he wouldn't have to look at his sister as he thought about what she had just said.

"We aren't them though." He simply said.

"I know, we'll do it faster and better than they ever did."

"Sis, I don't want to use alchemy anymore."

Ellis's jaw dropped, shocked by her brother's resolve.

"I'm good at it and it is handy," he continued, "But to be honest the only reason I learned it is because I felt I had to. Plus, in light of what's happened - well it just doesn't feel right."

Ellis sat back and contemplated on her brother's decision.

"Well, what are you going to do if you don't do alchemy?"

"Doctor or Automail Engineer. I'm good at that too, and you don't hurt people. You only help them."

"You always did like making others feel better." smiled his sister.

"Yeah," frowned the other blond. "You used that fact to rope me into that crazy delusion of yours. Look where that got us. Plus, all we did was make them all more sad."

"I'm sorry Gil this is all my fault. I promise I'll find a way to get your arm back, and I'll get the rest of Gene's organs back too."

"N_ē-chan_," gently cooed a sleepy voice. "You forgot, we have to get your body back to normal too."

At the sound of the little boy's voice, Dan jumped up onto the boys' bed and onto the voices owner, showering him with slobbery wet kisses.

"Hahahahaha! Stop that Dan! Stop! Stop!"

"Wha!" asked a taken aback Gil. Then firmly ordered the big dog off. Nee, who had been watching this transaction with curiosity slipped off of Ellis's bed to comfort the other dog.

"When did you wake up?" Gil demanded to know.

"You guys whisper really loudly." the youngest commented. "You woke me up Gil at the point where you told Ellis you didn't want to do alchemy no more."

"Well, I'll only use it in case of emergencies, but otherwise yeah pretty much."

Gene shrugged, okay with his cousin's choice.

"So, how do you suppose we get our bodies back to normal?"

"Dad became a State Alchemist so that he could get access to the military's library right? They must of learned how to do it from something that is in there. So, that's exactly what I'll do. I'll become a State Alchemist."

Gene hesitated for a moment before saying, "I don't know Ellis. People don't really like State Alchemists. They're 'Dogs of The Military'. Plus, I don't think Mama and Auntie Winry are would like it if we became one. I don't want to make them anymore sad or angry at us."

"Gene, you don't have to become a State Alchemist. We only need one person to do it in order to get access. So, sense this hole thing is my fault I'll do it. They can be mad at me until their blue in the face, I'll take all the blame. But I promise I will find a way to set things right even if the way is through a river of my own blood."

"IDIOT!" shouted Gene. "Your not the only one to blame. I wanted to bring them back as much as you did and would have done anything to do it. You too Gil, you felt the same way too."

Gil cringed as reality slapped him in the face.

"Maybe," butted in Ellis. "But out of the three of us he new what we were doing was wrong. He wanted out, but I wouldn't let him."

"Y-yeah. What she said." agreed Gil, somewhat relieved for some reason he didn't quite understand.

Gene frowned deeply at him, huffing in disgust.

"Anyway, before I become a State Alchemist I'll need a new arm and leg."

The two boys looked at her shocked by what she was implying by this.

"Automail?" whispered Gene horrified.

"Automail." confirmed she.

"You know it takes about three years to heal and recuperate after having automail surgery right?"

Ellis's eyes shone bright with a fire of determination and a smirk on her face to match.

"Then I better get it done ASAP."

Gil and Gene studied that face she made right then and there so that they would never forget it.

**Place**: Rockbell Automail, Resembool, Amestris  
><strong>Date<strong>: June 25, 1936  
><strong>Time<strong>: 10:30am

"You sure you wont regret this?" asked Great Granny Pinako seriously to Ellis. The young lady lay on the Rockbell Automail surgical table. Everything for the surgery was laid out and as clean as a whistle.

"Mhm. My mind's made up."

"Ellis," said her mother. "This is really going to hurt a lot. Are you really sure about this? It's not to late to back out."

Ellis stared directly into her mother's big loving, worried blue eyes.

"Sorry Mom, but in my mind it was too late a long time ago."

The young mother frowned sadly.

"You know, it will take three whole years more or less to completely heal from this." she added in a last ditch effort to talk her out of it.

"I'll do it in one." Her daughter declared determinedly. Everyone in the room gasped surprised - though for two different reasons.

"Sister," Erix smiled shaking his head. "You are crazy."

"Yeah, really crazy." agreed Gil.

"Oh..." the two black haired children gasped in unison.

"How are you going to do that N_ē-chan_?" quizzed Ming as she stuck a finger in her mouth.

Pinako couldn't help but laugh. "Well, it's been a long time sense I've heard that one," she commented as if it had been a joke.

"Huh?" she asked flatly.

"Geez, Ellis how on earth did I end up with a child like you!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Huh? She even more flatly asked than before – not knowing what her mom was trying to imply.

Granny Pinako snickered. "It's because you went and married _him_."

Winry gently faced palmed herself, "I suppose so." she said with a smirk. The other Elrics in the room all watched on confused – a giant sweat drop accumulating on the back of their heads.

"What are you two blabbering about?" demanded Ellis.

Pinako smirked knowingly at the young child. "You'll be coughing up blood if you push yourself that hard. You know that?"

"I know that you old fart!" Ellis snapped.

"What did you just call me?" The old woman inquired hotly.

"An old fart you deaf dwarf!"

"Hm. At least I'm not an elf with elephant ears - like somebody I know."

"My ears arn't big!"

"Your right - there enormous."

"Shriveled mushroom!"

"Shrimp!"

"Old bat!"

"Damn monkey!"

"Drunkard!"

"Now that''s just low." frowned Pinako somewhat hurt, though she knew it was sort of true.

"Ha, too bad," triumphed Ellis.

"Anyway, I suppose if your really going to go through with this we should start now." Winry suggested coolly, tired of hearing the two's bickering. "Could everyone please clear out of the operating room."

Mei, who had been standing by the door this hole time successfully corralled all of Ellis's good-wishers out the door except for Gilbert.

"You too Gil, vamoose. You'll get your turn three days from now if you still want to." Ordered Pinako.

Ellis's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me that you..."

"I need an arm too dumbass." He cut in answering her question before she could finish asking it. With that the young man turned on his heals and walked out the door. Just as they thought it was safe to begin a small ruckus could be heard from outside and in popped an all too familiar sight – an out of breath Douglas Boing.

"S-sorry," he panted. "Good luck Ellis. I'm rutting for ya." The boy then gave her a wild, big smile before someone pulled him out of sight and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

Okay, just as a heads up. You may have noticed that throughout the entirety of this tale thus far, I've been experimenting with nicknames and such for the characters. At long last I have come to a resolution.

(William, you got your Ellis vs Pinako seen)

When either Gene or Ming are speaking to/of Ellis they will adress her as:

1. N_ē-chan_

_2. Ellis n_ē-chan__

__3. Ellis(most rarely used)__

When either Gene or Ming are speaking to/of any male cousins they will adress them as:

1. Erix

2. Erix _Nī-chan_

1. Gil

2. Gilbert

3. Gil n_ī-chan_

4. Gilbert n_ī-chan_

When anyone is speaking to/of Douglas Boing:

1. Doug

, one eye, ect. (don't use unless you want to piss him off)

When Ellis addresses her brothers/cousins she will say:

1. Erix

1. Gil

2. Gilbert

1. Gene

1. Ming

I hope this cleared some stuff up for you. At the moment I am still debating as to weather to go back and change the nicknames I used back in the last couple of chapters to the more current and permanent ones.

Els...(shudders)

* * *

><p><strong>Today in History<strong>

**1922** Charles M. Shultz is born, American cartoonist who created "Peanuts" starring Charlie Brown.

**1941** - Japanese carrier force left its base & moves east toward Pearl Harbor

**1952** - 1st modern 3-D movie "Bwana Devil," premieres in Hollywood


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome To Adulthood**

* * *

><p>OK. Now, I know there are people reading this story. (I check my Traffic Stats regularly) Which means there are a lot of you with a lot of opinions out there who read this story and if you don't want me to loose heart and quit writing I suggest that you <strong>REVIEW!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Place<strong>: Rockbell Automail, Resembool, Amestris

**Date**: July 5, 1937

**Time**: 12:30 pm

"Hiya!" Ellis shouted as she attempted to drop-kick her brother Erix. The older child easily dodged it however and jabbed at his sister's head. Using her quick reflexes the young alchemist barely moved her face just enough to only to have his fist brush her fleshy cheek instead of having direct contact with her mouth. Seeing that all of his sister's attention was fixated on his punch, the experienced fighter saw his chance to win and took it. With a mighty swoop Erix grabbed hold of one of the girl's long silky pigtails and yanked as hard on it as possible.

"AAAHH!" She screamed in pain. Then with a kick to the butt the boy sent her flying face first into the ground.

"Winner Erix," announced Gilbert nonchalantly from his perch on the front porch as he played tug of war with Nee.

" N_ē-chan _are you alright?" cried Ming – pausing from her game of tag with Dan.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Nice try N_ē-chan_." Gene tried it encourage her. He was sitting on the top step of the porch his dad's old scrawny jet black cat Sam – which was comfortably curled up on his lap purring gently with every stroke.

Erix laughed, entertained. "Don't worry sis," he reassured her. "I've got a lot more experience and natural talent at fighting than you do – actually that's true for a lot of things. Anyway, compared to average people's standards your not half bad." The older Elric extended a hand to help her up then added, "Especially sense it's been barely a year sense your automail surgery."

Ellis frowned but accepted his help and got back on her feet. "Thanks," she smirked before kicking him in the back of the knee, knocking him off balance. With a gentle push on his back Ellis sent him tumbling down to the earth with a loud thud.

"Winner Ellis," declared Gilbert impassively before letting go of Nee's toy. Proudly she trotted down the steps to some unknown place in the backyard.

"No she is not!" Protested Erix angrily, "she cheated! Cheated I tell you!"

"There is no such thing as cheating in a fight, only surviving. Isn't that right oh master fighter man?" His sister teased him.

Erix blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"You know," stated Gilbert. "If you didn't have such dang long hair sis that idiot probably wouldn't have beaten you so many times."

Ellis thought for a moment – painfully reminiscing on how many times Erix, as well as many others had used her long hair against her in a fight.

"I think your right Gil."

"T-thanks," mumbled Gil a bit surprised that she actually agreed with him on something.

"Hm. I guess I should try doing a little alchemy next. I haven't done any of that in like forever."

"Yes," agreed Gene. "Not sense we tried to bring Papa and Uncle Ed back."

For a second the mood of everyone turned somber as they thought back to the hell that had been unleashed in there home a year ago.

"Alright," cheered she – changing the mood with her excited attitude. "Here we go!"

Ellis clapped her hands together, an alchemical light appearing in between the palms of her organic and inorganic hands. As they moved away from one another a part of her automail arm transmuted into a sharp, sword – like thing.

"Oh WOW!" exclaimed Gene and Ming in awe.

Gil just sighed – unimpressed.

"WHAT?" shrieked the oldest, scrambling to his feet.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT! How did you do THAT?"

Ellis gleamed, puffing out her chest with arrogant pride.

"Not telling you." She declared.

"Oh please N_ē-chan _tell us!" insisted Gene.

Both Ellis and Gil turned and looked at the little boy - bewildered.

"You transmuted your arm without using a transmutation circle just like Papa could."

"Yeah, and Grandma Izumi too," added Erix.

"So, wait you mean you can't do that Gene?" inquired Gilbert.

"Huh? No no. I can't do that!"

Erix shifted his weight from one leg to the other then pondered aloud for all to hear, "Hm. Why aren't you surprised too?"

Realizing that the oldest Elric boy was addressing him, Gil shrugged in his usual apathetic manner. "Because I saw The Truth too."

"Oh, and what's that?" The littlest Elric boy quizzed his cousins.

Ellis took a step forward. "So you didn't see it Gene? Did you see that – thing – when we...you know?"

"What thing?"

"Guess not," she mumbled to herself.

"Wait. Gilbert, can you do that trick too?" quizzed the little girl before sticking a finger in her mouth.

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"Not now. I don't use alchemy anymore unless it's an emergency."

"This is an emergency!"

"How?"

"I need to know something."

"That's not an emergency."

"But how am I supposed to know if your lying to me or not if you don't prove that it's the truth?"

"Then you don't. It's not an emergency."

"Meanie!" She accused him before sticking out her tongue. "Your a liar."

"Okay kids lunch is re..." happily hummed Mrs Winry Elric as she walked out onto the porch but trailed off as she caught sight of her daughter's arm. Pulling a wrench out of seemingly thin air the enraged mother flung the metallic object at the object of her rage – smashing hard into Ellis's face.

"How dare you do that to my perfect automail! If I see you doing that again you're grounded!"

With that the woman turned on her heals and bounded back inside. Gene's eyebrows creased – he was shore that there had been a tear in her eyes.

**Place**: Goonybird residence, Resembool, Amestris

**Date**: July 5, 1937

**Time**: 3:15 pm

"So wait," bid Doug as he attempted to grasp what his friend was telling him.

"So after you got hurt trying to ressurect your dead father and uncle you dicided that you were going to find a way to restore your brother and Gene's bodies to the way they were before that happened."

"Right," nodded Ellis, tugging at her short pleated skirt to keep it from ridding up.

"And you think that you can find the answers as to how to do that in the State Library."

"Yes."

"So you want to become a State Alchemist so you can find out how."

"That's right."

"OK, I get all that. What I don't get is what you want _me_ to do."

Ellis growled in agrevation. "I already told you that! I want you to use your connections to help me."

"What do you mean!"

"Look. You're brother is a Lt. Col right? Plus, your mom is also a high ranking officer right?"

"Actually she is my foster mother, but ya she is, so?"

"So, maybe they can help me get into the next State Alchemist Exams!"

"Oh. Well I guess I could ask. Not sure how to though."

"Just tell them all my good points and how awesome I am at alchemy. Sort of like when you act as a wing-man for my brother."

Douglas gave Ellis a hurt look. "I'm not Erix's wing-man."

"Uh-ha."

"I'm not!"

"Fine whatever. Well, promise me you'll do everything you can. Promise."

Douglas glanced away from the blond at nothing imparticular then looked back – his gaze landing on her exposed metal arm(via black short sleeved t-shirt) and traveled up to her big firey eyes that overflowed with determination and amazing passion. He felt uneasy looking into them and quickly gave in.

"If you do learn how to do that then, will you do it to get me a new eye?"

Ellis blinked. "Sure."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Then I promise to do what I can."

Ellis smiled broadly. "I'll be holding you to that." she chirped as she jumped up and headed toward home so that he wouldn't have a chance to change his mind.

"Ellis wait!" he called out to her. Ellis paused and turned around.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go visit them soon. So, I'll call them tonight and see about everything alright?"

Ellis gave him a thumbs up, waved goodbye and left.

**Place**: Resembool Station, Resembool, Amestris

**Date**: July 11, 1937

**Time**: 7:25 am

Douglas checked his wristwatch, tapping on the glass. "I think this little gadget just died on me," he laughed. "Any sooner and I would have missed the train!"

Ellis laughed, "Yeah you would have."

She, Gil, and Gene had snuck out very early that morning with there suitcases. There unsuspecting families just waking up now to find there beds empty and possessions gone.

"You sure you're OK with this?" he asked the group one last time before they were to board the train.

"Yes." Answered Ellis on there behalf.

Doug's eyebrows creased downwards, "But what about your parents, Ming and Erix? You sure there this understanding?"

"Doubt it," admitted Gil.

"We left a note. Telling them we weren't coming home until we set things right. We can deal with what they think and do when we get there."

Suddenly from behind them they heard familiar footsteps walk onto the wooden platation.

"Erix?" questioned Gene. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, I suppose." he lamented, showing off his heavy suitcase.

"Your not going to stop us?"

"You idiots!" he catechized them. "Did you really think you could keep me in the dark on your conspiresies twice in a row! No. Sorry you were dead wrong. Besides, I'm getting tired of staying in this place. I want to explore the world. Taste good food, learn new things, meet people – hopefully a lot of female people. A creative mind like mine needs to be stimulated by these sorts of things, and I have a hunch that you three are going to be on one hell of an adventure so I'm tagging along for the ride."

Ellis shook her head, amused by her brothers speech.

"Alright, alright you can come. The more the marier I guess. Just remember this isn't a vacation or something OK?"

Erix gave her a thumbs up, "You got it boss lady."

Not seconds afterward however the oldest Elric boy howled at her loudly. "Ellis your hair!" He gasped noticing how short it was. Erix zipped over to her, examining the damage.

"It's barely two inches long. Why?"

"I cut it."

"I can see that! But how come?"

"I don't want things like that to get in my way. I can always grow it out, it's just hair after all."

"Yeah. But you look like a boy though. Especially in that get up." he exasperated, motioning to the black coat, fedora, pants and boots she was wearing.

"That's what I told her." the other three boys mentioned in unison.

"Youtwotimingsnoteatingmorons! I am a GIRL!"

"Then act like one," mocked Doug earning himself an uppercut to the jaw.

"OWW!"

"Let's go," there fearless, tiny leader ordered picking up her two stuffed to the brim luggage bags and hopping up the metal steps into the nearest coach car.

**Place**: Rockbell Automail, Resembool, Amestris

**Date**: July 11, 1937

**Time**: 8:00 am

"Winry?" called Mei as she entered the all to familiar house of her sister-in-law. "Winry is Gene here? He's not at my place so I thought..."

"He's not here Mei." Winry somberly reported to her. The blonde woman looked haggard and much older and worn out than she was as she slumped over her kitchen table a piece of paper in her hands.

"That's odd. I wonder where he is."

"None of them are."

"Huh?"

Winry looked up at the unknowing woman, debating in her head if she should tell her.

"Ellis, Erix, Gil, Gene...they all left this morning on the early morning train. They want to set what is wrong right again."

"What! We should go after them!"

"No." Directed a scratchy old voice. It was Pinako. She stood behind the scared mother in her light blue night gown - lit pipe wedged between her thin lips. "Those kids have gone and gotten themselves into some deep water, and considering who they take after it wont matter what you do they will keep diving head first into it until they either get burned or figure out a way to cool it down."

Mei fell silent for a moment knowing she was right.

"When I see my son again he's going to be in so much trouble that he'll wish he hadn't!" suddenly exclaimed Mei dramatically.

Winry blinked twice; laughed, then smirked. "Good point Mei. When they return there going to be getting a heroes' Welcome home! Besides I don't think they're going to get in much trouble as Ed and Al did on their journies. I don't think it's even possible."

Mei laughed, remembering days of long ago, back when she had first met her Alphonse. "No, I don't think so."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, that's it for this chapter everybody. If you were getting annoyed by all the extra stuff I was putting at the end of the chapters you don't have to worry about them anymore(except for the occasional Fun Talk with the characters) anyway. Hope to catch you all next time. See you then! Oh, and REVIEW!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Certified**

**Place**: Central Station, Central City, Amestris

**Date**: July 11, 1937

**Time**: 12:30pm

Ellis, Gil and Gene felt like small insignificant bugs and complete hicks as they tried to follow Douglas and Erix through the giant mob of travelers coating the elaborate station platform. Scared, Gene clung to Ellis's organic arm as to not get separated, and for comfort.

" N_ē-chan _I've never seen so many people before!" he proclaimed.

"Yes you have Gene. We came here to see Fuhrer Roy Mustang's inauguration when we were little remember?"

Gene shook his head no and the two continued on forward followed by Gil who took up the rear.

"Hey, walk faster you guys," Douglas coaxed his overwhelmed comrades. "I can see Bren over there."

Using his thumb, the boy directed the others in his group's attention toward a tall wooden pillar where two men in blue State Military uniforms were chatting to one another. It didn't take the group long to reach them.

"Well, it's about time you got here," huffed the shorter of the two men. He had the same shaggy blood red hair, nose and similar lime green eyes as Douglas. There was no doubt about it, this was his brother.

"Hello children," greeted the other who stood about three inches taller than his companion. He had tussled, silky black hair and soft – almost raven colored eyes. He had composed stature and a confident yet humble air to him.

"Welcome to Central everyone. I'm 1st Lieutenant Selim Bradly." The latter introduced himself with a tip of his hat.

"It's nice to meet you Lieutenant," Gene echoed his greeting.

Bren stood up straight quickly scanning the small group before him.

"OK Douglas. I can recognize your buddies Erix, Gilbert, and Gene here." he began pointing to each as he named them. "But where is that girl – Ellis? Don't tell me she chickened out. And who is that boy?"

"DoIlooklikeamalechicken! I AM ELLIS!" The tomboy threw a fit – waving her fists wildly at the officer.

"Whoa. Whoa. OK I'm sorry! You just..." The older red head began to defend himself but decided to just drop the topic and move onto something else – realizing no good would come from pursuing it any farther.

"Anyway I've herd a lot about you young lady," said he to her. "And not just from my brother. There had been reports now and again for some years now that there were some fine alchemists living in Resembool. Of course seeing that you are the children of the infamous Elric Brothers – rest their souls – I'm not surprised."

"Infamous huh?" echoed Ellis raising an eyebrow.

"Of course those two are legends. Especially Edward Elric – The Fullmetal Alchemist. People still talk about how he was "A True Alchemist of The People." Using his brains, skills, and power to help those in need." piped in Selim

"You make him sound like some sort of hero or something," grumbled Gil.

"To a lot of people," explained Selim, "He was."

Ellis blinked as she thought of this.

Bren mumbled something under his breath as he reached int his pocket, pulling a silver pocket-watch from his pocket then flipped open the lid.

"We better get going," He commented, heading for the exit than began to rant more to himself than anyone else. "I had to leave work early, it's later than I thought, and Elicia is waiting. I have a car parked around front. You all will be staying at my apartment until it's time for the test about two weeks from now."

The others quickly followed.

"Uh," butted in Douglas. "What about Riza? I thought we were going to stay with her?"

"Elicia." stated the Lt Col as though it explained everything – which it apparently did for the man's kid brother who nodded at his answer, satisfied.

"Wait. Your actually letting her do it!" exclaimed Gil, surprised.

"Of course. The military needs alchemists with her skill level," answered the red headed soldier. "Especially after all the loses we suffered during the Blood War; I think the military is willing to take in anybody with a sane head on there shoulders."

Gil frowned and looked away as the group continued forward.

"Riza?" worded Erix allowed as they got to the street to his friend. "Riza's your foster mom right?"

"Yeah," nodded Doug.

Gene pulled at Doug's sleeve. "Why do you call your mom by her name?"

Douglas shrugged. "It's complicated."

"You never did say what she does exactly," noted Ellis.

Doug paused for a moment then said apathetically, "Oh, Riza's the Fuhrer's secretary and personel bodyguard."

"What!" all four Elric children exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah," smiled Bren back at the kids.

"She and and the Fuhrer go waaay back." Hummed the Lt. Col.

"He's sort of like an uncle to us," Doug stated.

"Not to mention he was the one who taught Bren here all he knows about alchemy," added Bradly patting his comrade on the shoulder as they fnally reached their vehicale.

"Quit that and get in," ordered the pissed soldier as he opened the car door for his friend.

Selim straightened his back even more and soluted before complying to orders.

**Place**: Central Command, Central City, Amestris

**Date**: July 22, 1937

**Time**: 1:00 pm

"Riza," started Fuhrer Roy Mustang as he took his seat at the head of the room, his still lovely guard standing close beside him; ready for anything.

"Yes sir."

"This child that is taking the test – is she really Ed Elric's daughter?" He whispered this quietly so no one else could hear.

"That's true sir. She's been staying at Bren's apartment up until this point." Whispered she back.

Mustang gave his subordinate a look, "Why didn't you inform me of this sooner?"

"Because you and he seemed to be having one of your annual spats again sir and I did not wish to 'fuel the fire' so to speak, in any sort of way."

After having received the news that a thirteen year old girl was going to be taking the State Alchemist Exam, a curious Roy had decided to go and see this for himself; only to be informed of the girl's origins by Hawkeye moments before entering the room.

Mustang sighed, defeated then began to swat at a fly that had just begun to fly around his head. Not able to hit it, Roy gave up and put an elbow on his chair's arm and rested his chin on a clenched fist, regaining his composure.

"At least this will be interesting. I wonder..."

Meanwhile, Lt Col Bren Boing sat between two other high ranking officers up in the balcony; surprised to see that the Fuhrer himself had come to watch the examination.

The big wooden doors leading into the large gray colored room opened and in stepped what seemed to be a young boy, with two MPs. The child had short, choppy bleach blonde hair and wore black pants, boots, t-shirt, coat and fedora. Compared to the M.P's Roy guessed that the child stood about five feet tall.

"Ellis Elite." One of the two MP's announced, indicating who the child was.

"Ellis...that kids a girl?" One officer remarked.

"How old is she anyway?" Another wonder allowed.

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?"

Bren Boing couldn't help agree with there speculations. Ellis' outward looks were deceiving. He had thought her a twelve year old boy when he had fist met her a week or so ago. If he had not he would never had guessed her to be a teenage girl.

"Welcome," Fuhrer Mustang greeted warmly, as he swatted the fly away again."This is the practical part of your exam, young alchemist." The fifty-two year old Fuhrer smirked at the young girl as he sized her up, the gasped a little when he noticed her right hand.

"Automail?" He worded aloud, "How did that happen?"

Ellis looked down at her metal appendage, surprised a bit by the question.

"Oh, this?" She noted. "I lost my arm in a really bad automobile accident." She gave him her premeditated cover story.

The odd girl quickly glanced around the room. It was a gray; a dismal color not of her taste room color wise. The roof was about fifteen feet up and on each side was a balcony were ranking military officers sat in cushy velvet chairs, assessing her every move. However, the man who had addressed her was on her level, in a thick mahogany chair, like a throne with armed guards close by. He was a nice looking guy for his age. He had only a few light wrinkles around his mouth and eyes plus a full head of dark grey hair. The gent was now once again trying to swat away a fly, which seemed content to not leaving the poor guy alone.

Ellis got the attention of a MP standing next to her and whispered in his ear:

"Hey, who's the geezer?"

The tall gruff military policeman snorted, apparently offended by her apparent ignorance of to whom she was speaking about.

"Idiot child, that's the fuhrer, Fuhrer Mustang. He's the leader of Amestris."

Ellis did not respond to his negativity of his answer however and just blinked once as she let the information sink into her brain.

"Fuhrer Mustang, huh?" she said at last with a sigh, then grinned teasingly. "So your my dad's old military pal? I couldn't recoginze you old timer, you've aged a lot sense your inauguration!"

"You can start when ever you like," Mustang gave her a small emused smile.

The other kinder faced MP then smiled as he asked her, "Do you need anything to write with?"

Ellis stared once again at the bug flying around Fuhrer Mustang's head then shook her own, telling the MP she needn't anything.

"Alright then," she said to herself with a smirk. "Let's Go!" Ellis shout as she clapped her hands together and slammed her palms onto the concrete floor. Everyone in the room's jaw dropped and eyes grew wide as they watched the young child transmute a white spear without a transmutation circle. Ellis then repeated the process,but instead of a weapon forming the ground below her moved, pushing her upward and hurling her through the air toward the fuhrer; spear in hand. The fuhrer's guards reacted immediately, pulling out their side arms. Bren along with others, stood up, ready to take action against the younger alchemist. However, before anyone could do anything Ellis landed two feet away from the Fuhrer and lunged her spear in his direction – just missing his head; sticking it into the cold gray wall behind him.

"Got it." she murmured.

The Fuhrer clenched his teeth; giving Riza a signal not to do anything as the child pulled her weapon out of the wall and handed it to him.

"Sorry to have scared you, old man," she smiled warmly. "I got that fly for you though." Ellis pointed at the spear's blade, and sure enough, there at the end was fly guts.

"I noticed it was bothering you, but more importantly it was annoying me. Just thought you'd like to know that this wasn't an assassination attempt – at least not on you anyway. It could have been though, so I suggest you better guard yourself in the future."

"That's impressive." A somewhat white-faced Mustang cooly remarked. "However, it seems you have much to learn yourself, little alchemist. "

Ellis blinked, confused then gasped as the Fuhrer snapped his gloved fingers and her fedora caught on fire."

Ellis screamed out in fear, pulling the flaming head wear off her scalp and tossing it too the floor, then proceeded to stomp it out all the while listening to the Fuhrer laughing in the background.

"What the hell man!" She scolded her elder. "You insane pyro-maniac, you torched my hat!"

"I could have done more than that to you young lady." Mustang smirked

Ignoring the child's following rant, Mustang stared into space as he thought of what he had just witnessed the child do. She had transmuted that spear without using a transaction circle. That could only mean one thing – that the girl before him hadn't lost her arm in an automobile accident, that she like himself had seen it, she had done the unthinkable – but why?

"...Hey, are you listening to me?" Mustang blinked, returning to reality. The little blonde alchemist stood with her arms on her hips - seemingly oblivious to the dumbfounded guards still aiming there guns at her.

"Lower your weapons." he ordered his other guards, and they complied. Boing also sat back down, relieved that his old mentor was safe, but kept a steady eye on the little blonde alchemist.

The Fuhrer shook his head with a half forced smile upon his face. Then to Ellis said:

"You definitely are a gutsy brat, I'll give you that."

Ellis blinked,"Thanks...I guess."

"Well, that was enough excitement for me for one day," the fifty-two year old Fuhrer announced as he got out of his chair, and headed toward the door, Ellis' spear in his hands.

"If you don't mind I think I'll keep this as a souvenir; Ms. Elric good luck with the rest of your assessment." The elderly leader waved good-bye over his shoulder as he and his bodyguards left through a smaller side door nearby. He would find a way to talk with her later.

After the Fuhrer had left, the exam continued with no more unwanted excitement. All the officers watched with a sense of awe as the young teenager again and again transmuted whatever they required her to without a transmutation circle, and then some.

"Isn't she too young?" One skeptic remarked.

"No." Corrected another, "Age is irrelevant, its not like we haven't hired a child before."

"But, that one was an absolute prodigy!"

"So is she! We should snatch her up before some other organization gets a hold on a talent like hers."

**Place**: Central Command, Central City, Amestris

**Date**: July 28, 1937

**Time**: 3:45 pm

It had taken a few days, but at last the results were in, and now Ellis had finally gotten the call she had been waiting for to come down and get her certification.

She knocked on the door to the Lt. Col's small headquarters in Central Command. First Lieutenant Selim Bradly opened the door, allowing the young Ms. Ellis Elric to enter. Inside were two rows of desks facing one another some where cluttered with paper, books and other such things that you would find on a desk while others were as tidy as could be. At each desk sat an officer, some working harder than others.

"Sup," kindly greeted one with a wave. He was a young soldier, about eighteen. He had dirty brown hair and eyes – a lit cigerette stuck in the corner of his mouth.

"Hi." greeted Ellis before she was ushered through another door.

"She's here sir." stated the lieutenant as they entered the Lt Col's private office.

Lt Col Boing nodded, "I can see that, lieutenant. Come on in, Ellis. Lieutenant, close the door on your way out."

Bradly nodded and gently closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone.

"Hm," she hummed as she walked toward his desk. "Your more organized than I thought you would be." she stated bluntly, taking notice of the condition of his desk.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Decided Boing, then he handed her a flimsy sheet of paper with gold trimming around the edges and a silver pocket-watch.

"The watch," he explained, "Serves as your state alchemist certification. The paper is your certification certificate."

"Hmmm," Ellis hummed again as she looked the paper over. "_I Fuhrer President Roy Mustang_," she began to read allowed, "_declare thee, Ellis Elric, to be an official State Alchemist with all the power, rights, and privileges of one. I also dub you with the name __**SteelKnight**__._.." Ellis stopped and paused, confused when she read this. "SteelKnight?" she asked the Lieutenant Colonel.

"When you become a State Alchemist, you are given a codename. From this point forward you'll be known as **The SteelKnight Alchemist**." he explained.

"The SteelKnight Alchemist," she repeated with a devilish grin. "I think I like it." Her bright yellow eyes shimmering with excitement.

Suddenly, from outside there was a ruckus and in popped a flustered Selim Bradly, followed by two other people.

"Um, Bren there's someone else to see you."

Forward stepped non other than the Fuhrer himself, his loyal Hawkeye right behind him.

"Thank you 1st lieutenant. You are excused now," The powerful man basically shooed him out like a small child, which in all honesty Selim did not mind.

"I have to say you put on quite the show back there for me. You were lucky to get out of there alive after what you did, let alone get your State license." He stated smuggly to Ellis – referring back to her little stunt.

"Yes sir." she nodded, only now being somewhat intimidated by the leader of her nation's presence.

"Yes, I must have been in a very generous mood, especially sense I over looked the fact that you preformed Human Transmutation."

Ellis froze.

"(1)Do not create humans. (2)Do not create gold. (3)Swear absolute loyalty to the military. Those are the three basic rules that a state alchemist must** never **break. Yet you already broke the first one, didn't you?"

"How did you-" she began to ask.

"You transmuted stuff without a circle, remember? Only people who have done Human Transmutation and seen The Truth can do that." He relayed to the naïve child. "You tried to bring back Fullmetal didn't you?"

Ellis looked down at her feet, uncomfortable with being confronted on the subject. She was contemplating on what to say to him and how.

"Yes." she simply confessed. "And my uncle."

"If they could see you now – I know that Ed certainly would not want any of his children to suffer through what he did. Yet, here you are a State Alchemist, missing an arm, and heading toward a path filled with pain and suffering. Fullmetal must be rolling over in his grave somewhere right now."

"S-shut up!" Ellis shrieked.

Mustang only smirked, pleased that his little speech had struck a cord with her. Hawkeye's frown slightly deepened.

"If you don't think I should be a State Alchemist then why did you just certify me as one?"

"I never said I didn't think you shouldn't be a State Alchemist, I said your FATHER wouldn't have wanted this path for you. Besides, I have to punish you for breaking the law some how. In Fullmetal's memory I wont throw you in jail I'll just make you suffer as a dog of the military." explained Mustang.

Then Boing added. "I hope your prepared for what awaits you."

Ellis looked over at the red head surprised, "You knew too?"

The Lt. Col nodded his head somberly. "Yes. Well, he was my mentor. I learned about all these sorts of things from him. He told me everything from The Gate to the homunculous Father."

Ellis gasped as she remembered the notebooks she had found stashed away in the attic some time after the whole Human Transaction fiasco. In them her father had recounted all he had learned about while traveling around Amestris as a State Alchemist. _If only I had found these notes sooner,_ Ellis remembered thinking to herself.

"Then you know about Philosopher Stones too right?" The young Elric quized them.

All three adults nodded.

"So how do you plan on returning your body back to normal?" wondered Hawkeye.

"Well, I – or my cousin Gene that is was reading some of the old texts Uncle Al had brought back from Xing. It was something called Zuìzhōng de cuīhuàjì or The Ultimate Catalyst. There is legends about a thing like that in other countries too, like Drachma where they call it Konechnaya katalizator. It's not as well known as The Philosopher's Stone, but it isn't as powerful as it either. It supposedly just amplifies alchemic energy as well as an item's worth ten fold. No one really knows much about it, or if it is really real. However, people also thought the same of the Philosopher Stone but hay, it's real so I don't see why this isn't any different."

"And if it turns out to be made out of the same stuff as the Philosopher's Stone?" Questioned Mustang.

"We'll find another way. I'm not going to get their bodies back on the expence of another human beings life," she replied seriously.

Mustang smirked, "You are your father's daughter."

* * *

><p>Well that's it folks for the flash back chapters! Now back to the plot!<p>

Blood War - The war that Ed and Al had volunteered to be medics for in chapter 2.(More info will be given further on)

Feed a writer's starving soul and REVIEW!

* * *

><p>FUN TALK<p>

Mustang: Yeah! I'm BACK BABY! *Fist pounds while jumping up and down*

Hawkeye: Calm down you might...

*CRACK*

Mustang: Oooowww!

Hawkeye: ...hurt your back.

Ellis:*Points and laughs* Serves you right for burning my fedora!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hide and Seek**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER, but I'm back now and better than ever. Hope you guys enjoy this new arch it'll be real short but sweet. Anyway please oh please REVIEW!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Place<strong>: Duo Building Apartment 321 World St., Central City, Amestris

**Date**: October 12, 1938

**Time**: 10:00pm

"Your your father's daughter."

Laughed Elycia's mother Mrs. Hughes as she watched her daughter drag Ellis and Gilbert through the door. Erix strolled in after them, the sleeping figure of Gene still in his arms. Ellis blinked twice returning to reality. She had zoned out somewhere along the way and had found herself rapt in a myriad of memories.

"Hello Mother," greeted Elycia, "Sorry I came home later than I said I would. I hope Maes didn't cause you too much trouble. Is he asleep?"

The elderly woman, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her head. Though not the most beautiful woman in her youth – the years had been good to Gracia. She was aging slowly – looking younger than her age – and with dignity and reverence.

"I tucked him in a while ago. He's out like a light."

Erix grinned suavely at Mrs Hughes, gently shifting Gene onto his left shoulder so to take her hand. As if it were delicate porcelain he cradled her hand up to his lips – brushing them like a feather over the worn skin with a friendly peck.

"Good evening Mrs. Hughes."

Gracia flushed a little; recoiling her hand from his grasp then chuckled to herself at the young mans antics.

"Thank you, my fine gentleman, and good evening to you too."

She looked from her young gentleman collar to the sleeping child in his arms. The boy had dark rings under his eyes and his skin was pallor. She glanced at Ellis and Gil who were standing by her daughter – also with sacks under their eyes – then back to Gene.

"Poor Gene the little guy is fast asleep. You all seem to be pretty tuckered out. What were you kids up to?"

Erix, Ellis and Gil exchanged unsure glances and answered her all at once with blatant lies.

"Oh. Just the usual.-"

"Studying the-"

"Reading-"

"Making things-"

"-and stuff-"

An awkward silence fell about them, both Elycia and her mother blinked in confusion.

"Anyway," started Mrs. Boing breaking up the silent awkwardness. "There is a guest room in the back of the apartment – you remember where it is don't you Erix? Why don't you, Gene and Gilbert sleep in there and Ellis can share Mom's room tonight."

Erix nodded and headed toward the boys designated area, calling out a thank you as he got out of sight. Gilbert quickly followed suit.

"Thanks," Muttered Ellis sleepily. "We owe you one."

Elycia just beamed generously at her.

"Not at all."

**Place**: Central Command Library

**Date**: October 13, 1938

**Time**: 2:15pm

Liar.

"I have to work at the office today – if it weren't he weren't on leave I'd make him do it but-"

"There is a press conference- I have to go-"

"I promised Marcy I'd help her set up her daughter's baby shower today-"

And so with no one in the house to watch the three year old Maes Roy Boing. Being that they did owe them a favor the toddlers care quickly fell to the young teenagers shoulder – more specifically on Erix shoulders. This however did not go over well.

Before anyone could stop him the bespectacled Elric boy had bolted out the door that morning – a note pasted to it with justifications for his actions printed on the sheet.

_ Dear Sister, Brother and Gene,_

_ I know you all had hoped to have me watch the little tot. The only problem is I too had rather important business to take care of the city. If I do not fulfill my task dire consequences will arise. I hope you all can understand. Good luck to you all._

_Sincerely your beloved older brother/cousin,_

_Erix_

"I'll have to get him back for that later,"muttered Ellis to herself under her breathe.

"UFF!" gasped Ellis as a rusty haired boy literally jumped into her lap – hugging her around the neck.

"M-Maes!" Ellis guffawed is surprise. "What are you doing in here, your suppose to be outside with Gil and Gene."

The little boy smiled happily as he explained his situation. Apparently it seemed they were playing hide and seek. Each time it had been Maes's turn to hide he was quickly found before anyone else, thus loosing. In order to win for once Maes had used his brilliant three year old mind to figure out that the library was the best hiding spot – even though he had been told not to go in there.

"You should play too,"he concluded, "it's lots of fun, and you haven no fun in here. It's too quite."

Ellis's lips curved up slightly as she looked into the toddler's big, begging, green puppy-dog eyes. She sighed, amused, as she untangled his chubby little arms from around her neck then placed him on the floor.

"Maybe,"she admitted, "but I'm working write now so I can't go and play with you."

"But-"

"No."

The small boy began to whine and pull at her sleeve-ushering her to venture more into the building and find a really good hiding spot.

"Look," Ellis reprimanded now annoyed.

"This isn't a place for kids, your not supposed to be here."

Ellis stood up, wrapping the protesting tot in her arms and started walking toward the front door. Apologizing to the Librarians and a few other people that were there for all the ruckus Maes and herself were making. With a slight shove the heavy wooden doors opened to the outside. Ellis blinked – she was blinded by the bright sun, and dared not walk down the Library's stairs till she could see clearly. As the two of them stood their Gilbert turned from a corner and ran up to them.

"OH NO!"

Ellis jumped as the tot screeched in her ear – dropping him onto the stone stoop. The tiny Boing boy cried out in pain and sadness. Mumbling something about how his tush hurt, he was a bad hider, and how much he hated Ellis and Gil. Getting to his feet he hopped down the steps and rushed off as fast as his little legs could take him. He wasn't fast enough however. With one fowl swoop the three year old was caught up into Gilbert's arms. He tried biting his hand to get out of his grip – the problem was was that it had been Gilbert's left hand – which was automail. A sharp pain ran through the toddler's mouth and more tears fell from his grass green eyes.

"Kid, you have got to calm down," Gil said as calmly as he could to the struggling child.

"If you don't I wont be able to see what hurts and help you feel better."

The child didn't seem to understand the logic in the older boy's words.

After a while however he did at last settle down.

"Are you all right?" Gilbert asked him again in a clear, sincere voice. Maes nodded.

"Maes," Started he, "You can't go into there because its out of bounds – against the rules. If you go in there again we could all get into big trouble and have to stop playing. Do you understand?"

Again the rusty haired tot's head bobbed up and down in reply, as Gil gently allowed the boys feet to touch solid ground.

All the while this transaction had been taking place between the two boys, Ellis had been watching it all conspire over her younger brother's shoulder. Something about what had just happened pulled at her heart strings.

"You know, I suppose I could spare some time – I mean I think I need a little break, so maybe I could play outside with all of you for a while."

Maes blinked, "But you say you can't play cause you gots erk."

"Well,"huffed Ellis in a matter-of-fact tone. "I changed my mind."

"Your just looking for an excuse to slack off you bum,"scoffed Gilbert, "Get back to work."

With a strong kick to the tush, Ellis went stumbling back up the stairs into the building – grumbling about and rubbing her sore behind all the way.

The young toddler watched this spectacle with amusement. Laughing at Ellis as one would a clown. All the more adding to the girl's pain.

Gilbert smiled to himself, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

"Hey," he now addressed the little one beside him. "How about we start all over again."

"Can I be da seeker now?" pleaded the child. Gilbert agreed. With a loud holler he announced this new decision to the still hidden Gene. A head covered in wisps of raven hair and golden eyes popped out f the top of a tall nearby tree. Like an ape agilely navigated through the maze of branches down to the ground in a matter of seconds. As soon as they had regrouped Maes shut his eyes tightly and attempted to count to ten. Pausing for only a moment he watched amused as Gene scampered off to who knows where – realizing Maes would stop counting soon, he too scampered off in the opposite direction.

What none of them new however that there were other pairs of eyes that were watching what they were all doing with much interest.

"Eight. Five. Nine. Ten. Ready or Not here I come!"

Maes's eyes snapped open as he turned around – searching for clues as to where the two older boys might have hidden themselves.

"excuse me little boy," called a deep grown-up voice from the court yard's gate. There stood a tall nice looking man in a tan overcoat and hat.

"Could you come over here for a second?"

Timidly, the innocent and nieve tot complied to the adult's request.

"I'm looking for my lost puppy – he's white with a brown spot on his ear. He ran in this direction, have you seen him.

"No sir."

"Oh! My poor Spot!" The man lamented in agony. "He's just a little thing and now he's all alone in the world – he must be so scared! Young man will you help me find him?"

Without a second thought the tot agreed and ran down the sidewalk in the direction the man had pointed in – calling for Spot. Suddenly as they passed an old truck another man – a large and much more scary of a man grabbed him by his arm – pulling him toward the vehicle.

"AAAHH!" shrieked the tot. "Stop! Help! Help!"

Maes looked toward the owner of Spot, but he just stood there – watching – an evil grin warping his once pleasant face.

Mean while, Gil had found the perfect hiding place, he had found a spot that – while it would conceal him – it wouldn't be out of the three year old's reach – like the top of a tree. He had just settled into a comfortable position when he heard a ruckus nearby. He heard a cry for help – from his ward. Instinctively, he rushed toward the noise, just in time to see someone slam a door to an old truck and begin to drive off. In the window was the terrified face of Maes.

"Maes!" Gilbert screamed after them. Then over his shoulder shouted to his cousin to come quickly. Just like before Gene popped out of a rather – unconventional place and rushed to his side.

"Gil, what is wrong?" asked the half Xingese boy to Gilbert.

"Maes – Kidnapped – in that truck -"

"Oh No!"

Without a moment to loose, Gene reached into the knapsack attacked to his belt and pulled out a few kunai – whirling them at the vehicle. The usually sharp shooter missed his target however as it turned to the main road – speed up and faded out of sight.

The two young boys stood on the curb silent and dumb founded.

"I suppose," gulped Gilbert wearily, turning back toward were they just came. "The only thing we can do is report this to the proper authorities and then start looking for the kid."

Gene shivered, "I don't think _they_ will take it very well."

_Gene Vision:_

_Elycia rides up to Gilbert and Gene on a motorcycle dressed in tight black leather, with her is her husband dressed up like a firefighter._

_"So, where's are kid?"_

_A trembling Gene steps forward - dressed in rags._

_"I-I'm sorry sir, ma'am, but your son has been kidnapped."_

_Randomly Mrs Hughes appears before the two boys and faints from the shock._

_"What!" exclaims Elycia who seemingly pulls a whip out of thin air and starts cracking it at Gene and Gil._

_"You fools I trusted you, gave you a place to stay and this is the thank I get!"_

_In order to sheild his front side from the insane woman's wrath, Gene turns and sees Ellis. She is wearing formal Edo Era attire for a princess - while drinking tea. Beside her sat Pinako, Edward, Winry, Alphonse and Mei. All of which are also dressed as nobles from that time period - even their pet dogs Dan and Nee._

_"You bring dishonor to our family name boys."_

_Gene, Gilbert," The Lt. Col addressed them bitterly. "You are both found guilty of being accomplices to kidnapping and so i sentence you - to death."_

_"NOooo!" Gene screamed as he made a futile attempt to escape. In less than a second the Lt. Col had snapped his fingers and accompanied by a loud roar of thunder electricity surged into their bodies - burning them alive._

Gene forced himself back into reality and raced after his cousin, hugging him tightly from the back.

"Gilbert, I don't wanna die!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awe, it seems Gene has inherited his mother's over active imagination. Lolz. Please remember to <strong>_**REVIEW**_** faithful readers. I need know that you are there. Also if anybody has some suggestions about anything I'm all ears.**_


End file.
